Lucy of the Cosmos
by E.Rebellion
Summary: This retelling of Fairy Tail follows Team Natsu from How Natsu and Lucy met in Hargeon, all the way up to the current chapters of the manga. This story leads you down the same events, just with different ways of getting there. A little NaLu Gruvia GaLe Jerza and Rowen because I couldn't help myself.
1. Cosmo

The blonde walked through the port town of Hargeon, irritated that the shop mechant had only tacked off a thousand Jewel for her sexiness. Her waist length golden hair flowing behind her, swaying from side to side with every step she took. The hilts of the twin swords strapped to her back could be seen peeking through her hair, coming out next to her shoulders. She wore a loose, sleeves red button up blouse that was a little tight around the chest area because of her large bust size. The blouse was tucked in to black jean shorts, with Black high tops and mid-thigh red socks to match. To finish it of, black suspenders held her swords in place and a little brown pouch was strapped to her thigh.

She slowed when she heard the excited screams of "Salamander-sama!" females below the bridge she was walking on. A thin brow rose in slight interest as she decided to go see what all the fuss that was hurting her ears was about. Lucy jumped over the railing, landing swiftly and quietly on the cobblestone floors of the street. As she looked around, she could practically see the hearts in the eyes of the other girls in the area. Following their gazes, she saw a man with blueish hair and a fancy getup standing in the middle of the crowd.

Her pulse had just started to quicken when a pink haired idiot and a flying blue cat burst through the crowd screaming "Igneel, Igneel!". As if on queue, Lucy instantly noticed the charm rings on his finger. She sighed knowing that Natsu was going to do or say something stupid. Which is exactly what he did.

"Oh. You're not Igneel." He said it as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course not. I'm the great Salamander, the one from Fairy Tail." The poser said with an obnoxious smirk.

But Natsu was already walking away by the time he finished his sentence. As the girls noticed Natsu walking away, they ganged up on the poor pink haired boy. Lucy sighed when 'Salamander' suddenly flew up on his purple fire and announced he was having a party at his yacht, then he floated away. All the girls went their separate way excitedly chatting about what they were going to were to wear to the party.

Lucy, on the other hand, went over to Natsu and pulled him up by the front of his scarf.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Lucy! It's nice to see you after so long! Everyone in the guild has missed you! Anyway I was here because someone told me that Igneel was going to be here." Natsu responded with a toothy grin showing of his elongated canines.

Lucy sighed, staring at him for a few moments before she offered that they go eat, to which they eagerly agreed to with a series of nods.

~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~

After Natsu and Happy had practically eaten everything in the restaurant, Lucy finally decided to start a conversation.

"So how has the guild been?" She asked with genuine interest.

Natsu swallowed the rest of his food before answering, "Well, Mira started working the bar and being nicer after... the incident. Elfman bulked up and is always preaching about being a man. Erza goes on missions to to pay the repairs for your house after a bad storm made a tree fall into it. Ice-Prick got even more annoying, but other than that nothing much has really changed since she died and you left with all those missions two years ago. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just checking out the magic shop in this town. Afterwards, I was going to make my way back home. You know, to the guild." Lucy said with a small smile, when something suddenly dawned on her. "You two idiots really thought that Igneel, a ginormous a siphon would be in this small port town?" Lucy said through gritted teeth as she glared at them.

They seemed to have just realised this, as dumbfounded looks appeared on both their faces. The blonde sighed leaving some jewel on the table to pay for the mall as she walked away. Taking notice of the people starting, she quickly tinged to see Natsu and happy banging their heads on the ground in thanks.

She speedily turned and walked away, finding a bench to sit on and read. Lucy opened a magazine that she she bought mumbling to herself about how destructive Fairy Tail has gotten. Suddenly fake Salamander popped up from the bushes and smirked flirtatiously at her.

"I couldn't help overhearing you talking about Fairy Tail. You know, I could get you in considering that I'm the famous Salamander of the guild." He said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Something was obviously not right about him if he used charm magic. She decided to play along and see if she could get anything out of him so he could be thrown in jail. " What's the catch?"

He smiled. " All you have to do is show up at my yacht party." He replied.

"All right I'll go. Now leave me alone." She said with irritation clear in get voice as she spelled at him.

"I'll see you tonight at my yacht party!" The fake said as he floated away on purple fire.

Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust before she continued to read the magazine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~

Hours later, Lucy found herself board of her ass as she listened to Salamander's pointless speeches. She was wearing the same thing as this morning, with a knee length pencil skirt to better hide her keys. She suddenly stood, sensing that magic was being used on her drink.

She took note of the sleep charm on Salamanders finger before making a dash for the door took check on the other females. Lucy found them all sleeping on the deck before she was surrounded by bulking men, Salamander in front as he tapped a steel pipe in the palm of his hand.

She made a move for her pouch, but after it was quickly thrown over board once it was in her hand. Lucy smirked before she ran up to the man standing in front of the railing and kicked him in his family jewels. He fell to the ground, clutching his nuts in pain as she jumped over him. Once She had dove into the water, she found her key pouch.

The blonde silently changed the incantation. '_ Enter! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!' _Her body glowed a brilliant gold before it faded, revealing Lucy on different attire.

She now wore a blue skirt with a long slit that went all the way up to her hip. The skirt had gold trimming and stopped about an inch above her knee. A blue and white bikini top was the only thing that covered her breasts, and a dark blue tattoo appeared on her collarbone. To top all of, she held an intricately designed urn and wore mood calf gladiator sandals.

She grinned holding up the urn and swinging it down again, creating a large tidal wave and washing the ship toward the shore. It came in fast completely breaking on impact, and destroying the port, too.

Lucy swam ashore, relieved to see that none of the girls were hurt. There was only one thing to worry about now, the fact that Natsu and Happy were here. She sighed and decided to let him handle it, as he probably found that 'Salamander' was using his name to shame the guild.

As she watched Natsu make a gaping hole threw the town as he smashed Bora [the fake Salamander] into some mountains, Happy flew over and started to babble about how Bora was removed from his guild on bad conduct. Lucy sighed when the cat started to get of topic and talk about different types of fish.

Suddenly, Natsu came running over and grabbed her hand. He screamed that they needed to leave and pointed to some rune knights, who had just arrived and we're assessing the situation. As the three ran, Lucy's body suddenly flashed gold as she closed Aquarius' gate and turned to her previous clothes. A thought suddenly occurred to her, " Natsu, where are we going?" She shouted over the wind.

He side glanced at her and replied with a, " You said you were going to go back to the guild, so that's where we're goin'!" He shouted back, the same cheesy grin on his face like before.

_**Thank You For Reading. Review, Follow, Favorite, and tell me if I should continue please.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_


	2. The Team

They arrived at the guild a few hours later, after a horrible train ride (says Natsu). Lucy and Natsu walked up to the guild doors, grinning ear to ear, before Natsu kicked the doors open. He strutted in and immediately ran and punched someone in the face, saying that they lied and Igneel wasn't in the port town. Lucy stood outside for a few moments before she strode into the guild. Slowly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to state at her. She chucked.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get over here and hug me!" She smiled wholeheartedly when everyone rushed from their places and practically squashed her in a group hug. Suddenly, someone grabbed her ass and the group hug turned from a what it was to a fight to an all out brawl. Lucy had stopped after she knocked 50 people unconscious, but everyone else kept going. As Lucy sat down in her old seat at the bar, Mira was instantly in front of her as she smiled her usual poster girl smile.

"Hello Lucy-Chan. How was your trip? Did you get a boyfriend? A husband perhaps? Or maybe you're in a forbidden romance that you can't tell anyone but me about? If you answer 'no' to any of these questions, the would you mind describing your ultimate dream guy?" She asked, with a devious smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.

Lucy sighed, knowing Mira was up to her old tricks again. Even she was_ 'Demon-MiraJane' _ she mmessed with other people's love life. "Hello Strauss. My trip was fine, _ no_ I do not have a boyfriend, no I'm not married, there is no secret romance, and I absolutely refuse to describe my ultimate dream guy." Lucy replied with a playful glare.

Mira slumped in disappointment before before she giggled behind a delicate hand. "Well," she started, glancing around the guild making sure nobody needed anything "Are you hungry? Thirsty? What can I get you?" Mira asked as she started to wipe down the, already clean, bar top.

Lucy contemplated her question for a moment before giving her answer, "I'll have a strawberry smoothie, strawberry cheesecake, and a bowl of strawberries on the side. And put extra sugar in everything. Oh, I'll also need an extra bowl of sugar." As she finished speaking, a she leaned to the right just in time for a table to whizz past her head and slam into one of the wall behind the bar.

Mira disappeared to go get her order, when a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Where is Scarlet?" She shouted for everyone to here as she stood on the bar. Macao, who was sitting two seats away from her, tried to look up her skirt and was quickly stopped when Lucy's foot came crashing down on his face, causing him to slam into the guild floor unconscious. Someone spoke up in answer to her question, "She's on a mission, but she should be back today," They shouted back.

Suddenly, Loke came running into the guild, screaming " Erza is back, Erza is back!" Everyone besides the S-Class (Lucy and Mira) mages stopped what they were doing and started shaking in fear. Quickly, Lucy scarfed down the food she ordered and walked towards the guild doors. When she was halfway there, they were suddenly kicked open and an armor class female walked into the guild, her rubber boots thumping mercilessly against the ground as her attire clicked lightly with every step. She stopped setting down the large horn that she carried over her shoulder and started examining the guild, checking to make sure everyone was there, when she suddenly tensed. Everyone cleared a path as she and Lucy resumed walking I'm each other's direction, drawing their weapons and smirked as the sound of metal-clashing-metal resonated through the suddenly silent guild hall. After a few more swings, they stopped and glared at each other.

"It is nice to see you again, Cosmo," Erza greeted with acc small, barley noticeable, smile. "Likewise, Titania," Lucy replied. Everyone sighed in relief, realizing the guild wasn't going to be despised like used to be when they fought with Mira in their adolescents. Erza straightened, starting to criticise people on what she thought they were doing wrong, and after them fixing it, Erza's face turned more serious than normal.

She turned to Mira,"Is Master present?"She asked, eyebrow raised in anticipation. Mira smiled, "No, he's at the monthly guild master's meeting? Why, why did you want to speak to him about Erza?" Said equip mage was already screaming at Natsu and Gray to come over to them.

"Natsu, Gray, you're coming with Lu and I to take care of some important business. Any objections?" Erza asked alas she glared at them. They hurriedly nodded their heads, the people who turned to look at them thought that they could have easily passed as bobble heads. "We will meet at the train station in an hour." She said before leaving the guild to gather her belongings. Natsu and Gray left about two, maybe three, seconds later. After about thirty minutes, and another helping of strawberries, Lucy also said goodbye to her guild-mates before she left.

Mira still stood there, shell-shocked that they were teaming up. "Mira! I need another barrel of booze!" Cana shouted from her seat across from Macao and Wakaba. When it didn't come, they all got up and went to where she still stood, frozen. " What's up with you Mira?" Wakaba said blowing some pink smoke out of his pipe. Mira finally snapped out of her trance-like state.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza have all teamed up to go on a mission." Her voice had come out as a shout instead of a whisper like she thought. Many guild members heard her and, as a result, there was a loud shout that seemed to shake the ground. " What?!"

Somehow, along the course of three minutes, the guild had silently agreed that this was officially the strongest team in the history of Fairy Tail.

**(At The Train Station)**

Lucy sat on the bench with Happy peacefully napping on her head. Her nerves were grinding down inch by inch as Natsu and Gray continued to exchange pathetic insults. Finally she snapped.

" Natsu, Gray! Will you shut the hell up? If you say no, one of these words is going through each of your bodies," Lucy said as she scowled at the two. The males in question cowered in fear and immediately stopped arguing and sat on the benches nxts to her, glaring silently at each other so they wouldn't get stabbed. A few moments later, Erza and her monstrous pile of luggage could be seen walking in their direction.

" I'm glad that you're all on time. Now, let's get on the train so I can explain things." Erza stated. They all boarded the train, with Lucy dragging Natsu into the compartment and Erza trowing her humongous pile of luggage into it's personal compartment.

Once they got on the train, Lucy sat down and practically slammed Natsu's face into her lap. A few seconds later, the train started and the boy fell asleep to Lucy running his fingers through his hair. Erza decided to start explaining.

" On my way home from this last mission, I'd stopped at av mage tavern to get a drink. As I was sitting at the bar, I overheard a group of men talking. At the time I didn't know what they meant, but I realized it on the train home. They were talking about Erigor and the magical flute Lullaby." She stopped when lucy cleared her throat, signaling that she understood the situation. Erza nodded, letting her take over explaining things to Gray.

" Lullaby is a magical death flute from the book of Zeref. It's sing can kill thousands if played under the right conditions. It was sealed away a long time ago by the light alliance. Erigor is the leader of a dark guild who specializes in assassination requests. My guess is that he's going to use the flute to kill inosent people as revenge for being stripped of his human rights." Lucy explained, as Gray nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, the train stopped and the announcer stated that they were going to be stopping briefly to fix something on the engines. Natsu quickly jumped up mumbling about how he was going to the bathroom to their up, before he ran off.

On Natsu's way to the bathroom, he ran by a man with spikey black hair and wearing a white coat. As they brushed shoulders, the man fell over dropping a flute with three eyes on it's scull. He glared at Natsu as he picked up the flute, shoving it into his coat as he stood.

As Natsu turned around and started to skip going to the bathroom, he heard the man mumble a "Fairy Fly," before they where both walking in opposite directions. The dragon slayer ignored it, sitting down next to lucy and resting his head on her lap once more.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent as they waited to get of at Onibas station. When they did get there, Natsu told them about what happened on his trip to the restroom. Erza immediately punched him in the face when he was done.

" Natsu, you _idiot_! Were you not listening to anything Lu and I said?" She seethed through grit teeth. Gray sighed, noticing that Erza had forgotten about his frienemy's motion sickness. As they all got out, they noticed that the gaurd were trying to keep people from entering the station. Lucy and Erza, not being ones to wait for answers, started asking the gaurds and when they didn't answer, the officer was knocked out. Eventually, one of the men was scared enough to confess what was going on. He said that the station had been taken over by a dark guild and the Rune Knights where handling the situation. Then the man was punched unconsciousas he simultaneously pissed his pants.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all went inside only to see all the soldiers sprawled across the stairs, out cold. They moved further into the building and came in contact with about one-hundred-fifty people, but on e in particular stood out ( mostly because he was sitting on a loud speaker...). Erigor. The man had started giving a speech about how they were going to get revenge on the council for stealing their rights.

A loud laugh stopped his speech, and Erigor looked down to see Lucy smirking at him as she tried not to laugh. " Killing a bunch of innocent people doesn't seem like your style. You don't seem like the type of _boy_ to do something that could be easily forgotten by the council. No, your goul is something else entirely." The blonde paused, seeming to figure something out before she sneered and glared sharply at Erigor, "The guild masters meeting is in Clover, and that is only a few miles away. You plan on using the flute to kill all the guilds master, don't you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen because my team and I are going to put a stop to this right now," She grinned as Natsu's hands caught fire, Gray got into his ice-make stance, Erza equipped a a sword and she unseethwd the swords on her back.

The group easily tore through the dark guild and by the time they had defeated Erigor, the flute was gone. "We need to hurry and get to Clover. One of Erigor's lackies must have taken it to Clover knowing we'd defeat their guild." Erza stated with a sigh before she and the others jumped in a magic mobile, with the girls in the front and boys in the back. By the time they had gotten to Clover and went to the meeting hall, Makarov was already giving a speech to the boy who was about to play the flute. By the end Kage dropped the flute,and gave up.

That's when Master noticed them and they were thoroughly unprepared for what happened next...

**Thanks For Reading. Review, Favorite, or/and Follow.（〜^∇^)〜**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **


	3. S-Class Quest!

That's_ when he noticed them, and they were thoroughly unprepared for wasn't happened next..._

Master Bob walked up to them and started flirting with Natsu and Gray, after he congratulated the girls on their safe return home. Then the Lullaby flute sprouted legs and grew into a gigantic monster. Natsu and Gray sighed in relief, glad for an excuse to get away from Bob. The four quickly jumped into action. Lucy called forth Taurus, Gray protected any nearby citizens as he also attacked at it's ankles, and Erza Equipped into her Knight Wing Armour.

To add on to summoning Taurus, Lucy also fused with one of her spirits. "Enter! Gate of the Virgin, Virgo." In a quick flash of gold, Lucy's entire appearance changed. She now wore a black and red maids outfit with thigh high red socks. Accompanying that was a maid head band with her hair tied in a high pony tail with a black ribbon. Lastly, she was wearing black flats and chains around her wrists.

As Lucy drilled holes into the creatures back, Taurus slashed at it face, Erza attacked it's hind legs and the sides, and Natsu Attacked the torso and front legs. After a few minutes the attacks stopped, and the four retreated back to the hill overlooking where the meeting hall was. The monster belowed a laugh.

" What was that supposed to do to me? I didn't feel a thing. Now, which bunch of you shall I eat first?" It took a deep breath and released, only for hallow sounding whistles to be heard instead. Master Makarov sighed, " It would seem that all of those attacks did affect you. Now that there are too many holes on your body, you can no longer use your enchantment to kill people."

Lullaby screeched before dissolved into dust, reveling the destruction the Fairy Tail mages had caused. Where the meeting hall once stood was a gigantic crater. Makarov's eyes buldged at the site.

" Damn you, brats... I'm going to have to pay for this!" The old man turned them and sighed.

" We didn't mean to gramps..."

" Master, we sincerely apologize and I request that you punch me for being irresponsible!"

" It was all Hothead's/Stripper's fault! What! Stop copying me damn bastered!"

The Fairy Tail guild master suddly burst into a comical seen of whailing and tears. Lucy sighed as Happy started screaming about how hungry he was and saying he needed a fish. Add to that the obnoxious fighting of two dumbasses, the loud crying of an old man, Erza begging for someone to punch her, and a hoard of giggling guild masters, then that equals one massive headache on Lucy's short temper.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" She chuckled when it suddenly got eerily quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu, Gray, and Happy huddled into a circle and shivering in fear. She and Erza shared a knowing look before they nodded in synchronization.

"Happy, Gray, Natsu! It's time to go." Erza and Lucy yelled. After saying goodbye to all the guild masters, and Master Makarov secretly slipping his forgotten porn magazine into his cloak, the gang left to start the long walk back to Magnolia.

_**(Time skip: At the Guild)**_

Everybodys' head turned to see a pair of irritated females kicking open the guild doors. Trailing behind them where a glaring ice and fire mage, an exceed munching on a fish, and a short old man reading an inappropriate magazine.

Makarov sat down on the bar counter and continued to stare at the picture. Mira walked pass, noticed the cover, and immediately snatched it out of his hands. "Master! I told you not to read these types of magazines anymore!" She shouted before she started lecturing him. Makarove stood there looking at her face, occasionally glancing at her chest before he looked back at her once more. Mira stopped when Lucy and Erza called them over from their spot a few seats away.

"Welcome back! You know... We heard how you two, plus Natsu and Gray, destroyed the guild masters' meeting hall three days ago," After a glare from Lucy, Mira seemed to get that the blonde was still angry about something that happened there. "Never mind. What do you need girls?" Mira asked politely. Lucy and Erza ordered anything that involved strawberries. The barmaid also took Levy's order, as the pipskeak had come over to talk with the S-Class mages.

" Lu-Chan! Erza! I haven't talked to you guys since you left to deal with saving the guild masters. So tell me about the books that you've read recently!" She grinned anxious hear any news about books. Lucy smirked while Erza offered a smile before she started blushing as she remembered the details of her adult rated book. As the the three conversed about reading, Natsu and Gray had started up another guild brawl, which cause Lucy and Erza to get involved. Lucy started fighting because she wanted to beat people up, while Erza started fighting becuase she thought that everyone was making too much of a mess. While the two knocked out anyone involved, Levy watched peacefully at her spot on a bar stool.

At some point, Mira had bought all their orders to Levy, who waited patiently for Lucy and Erza to get back so they could all eat and talk about books. Shortly after, the two returned to their seats, having already sent 50 people to the infirmary. The girls continued to talk, the subject changing to couples in the guild once Mira had come over and started in on their conversation. After a few hours of talking, fighting, and drinking, most people had either gone home or were passed out in several places around the guild.

Lucy started the long walk to her house in the forests of Magnolia. "It's funny how I still remember how to get there," She mused to her all white puppy, Plue. They had finally gotten to her large, but cozy, house in the middle of a clearing. As the blonde walked up to her door, she _thought_ that she saw her living room light on. Dismissing it, Lucy walked in and as she looked to her left she _did_ see someone there. Natsu and Happy had broken into her home and were doing pushups. Well, Natsu was doing pushups, Happy looked like he was only moving his abnormally large head.

"What are you two doing in my home?" The blonde inquired curiously. She didn't really mind the two being there, she just wanted to know why. "We're training for our next mission! And you gotta do it to cause you're coming' with. 'Kay Luce?" Natsu grinned at her. The celestial mage paused at the old nickname, before she smiled and nodded.

Five minutes later, she was in a tank top and spandex shorts doing sit ups. She glanced at Natsu and Happy from her place next to them. "So what mission are we going on?" Natsu stopped, digging in his pant poker for the flier. He pulled it out and shoved it in her face before he continued to exercise. Lucy looked it over before she grinned. "How'd you get this? It's an S-Class mission, so shouldn't have been able to go on the second floor to get it," Her piercing stare caught the back of his head and he shivered.

"Happy snuck up to the second floor and stole it so we could go on it together," He smiled at her and she nodded. "Natsu, I just want you to know that I'm only doing this for the reward." She said before getting up and taking her shower.

When she got out, Natsu and Happy were sleeping in her bed, just like they use to. She crawled into the king sized bed beside them, her back facing Natsu's chest as Happy snuggled into her torso. As she lulled to sleep, Lucy vaguely felt Natsu's arms wrap around her stomach and her waist.

**_(In The Morning)_**

Lucy awoke to the comfortable feeling of heat. She flipped onto her other side so she was facing Natsu. Looking up at his face, she noticed deep oxny eyes staring at her. The two stared at each other for a while before a loud, high-pitched voice interrupted them.

"They liiiiiiike each other," Happy's voice cut through the comfortable silence. Lucy sighed sitting up and hopping out of the bed. She stretched and, after she was satisfied with the number of cracks and pops her bones made, went downstairs to go make breakfast. She told Natsu to go take a shower while she cooked, and that the food would be done soon.

Lucy had made six plates of food. Three plates of French toast for Natsu two plates of baked salmon for Happy, and a simple plate of strawberry pancakes for herself. After the boys came down, they all ate together. Then, Lucy went upstairs to change into her normal attire. She had added four daggers to the outfit; two on each thigh, the daggers crossing to make a little 'X' on both legs.

She went down stairs, a bag of necessities thrown lazily over her shoulder. Wheshe reached the bottom and started for the door, with Natsu and Happy already standing there with bored expressions.

"Alright guys, let's go." They looked at her and nodded, walking out the door with enthusiastic grins spread across their faces. Lucy ran out behind them, closing the door behind her before she continued to jog to catch up with her companions.

"Natsu, since this is on an island, we are going ton take the train to Hargeon. Okay?" The male suddenly stopped. "Luce... Can't we just walk to Hargeon?" Her teeth ground together at his stupidity. "If we walked, it would take three days!" She shouted at him. As he was about to protest, Lucy kicked him in the neck, officially knocking him unconscious.

She nodded in approval. Lucy turned her gaze to Happy. "Do _you _have any objections?" The blue cat quickly shook his head in denial. "Alright. Since no one objects, let's get moving." She stated as she dragged Natsu through town, ignoring the stares of the townsfolk.

After Lucy and Happy threw Natsu into their train compartment, the got situated into their regular train riding positions. Then, they waited to get to Hargeon.

**(At The Guild)**

"Master! The S-Class quest for Guluna Island is missing!" Mira shouted as she ran down the stairs to the second floor and stopped in front of the bar, where Makarov was. "What? Are you sure MiraJane? That mission is extremely dangerous! Do you know who took it?" He asked with a sigh. Mira shook her head. "None of our S-Class mages signed it off." Their attention was suddenly drawn to the second floor.

A man with blonde hair and a lightning scar on his face stood leaning on the second floor railing. "I know who took it. A little blue creature came up here and took a mission off the board. He flew out of the guild giggling like an idiot." He smirked down at them arrogantly. "You mean Happy? Laxus! Why didn't you stop him?" Mira shouted, face red with anger. "It isn't my job to do pest control." He turned around, disappearing into the depths of the second floor.

Mira turned back to Makarov. "We need someone to go after those two!" She exclaimed with the usual tone of motherly worry in her voice. "I'll go," Gray was already half way to the door when the words left his mouth.

"You have to take the train to Hargeon, then get on a boat to Galuna Island! Good Luck!" Mira shouted out to his retreating form. She then resumed to clean the already pristine counter tops. "I sure hope that brat brings those idots back fast. Erza will be here in two days, and she won't be happy to find out that someone stole a mission from the S-Class board." Makarov grumbled to himself as he sipped on his beer, watching the guild members interact.

**(4 Hours Later, At Hargeon Port)**

"Damn it! Why won't anyone take us to Galuna?"

**Disclaimer~ I Don't Own Fairy TailTail**

**Thanks For Reading. Sorry Bout the Lat Update. Follow, Favorite, and Review. (ノ^o^)ノ**


	4. Deliora

_"Damn it! Why won't anyone take us to Guluna?!"_

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stood on the docks look ing for some one to take them to Guluna Island. " Luce, can't we just get something to eat?" Natsu and Happy whined. They had been doing that for the past two hours, when they weren't asking around for directions. "Okay. We'll go get something to eat. But we are coming back in three hours. Deal?" Even though the blonde knew she wasn't negotiating, Natsu didn't know that. "Deal!" He countered enthusiastically.

Lucy glanced back at the water before turning back to her idiotic partners, only to see them running into the nearest restaurant. "Natsu, Happy, get back here! You can't destroy that restaurant!" The blonde shouted as she ran after them.

**(Elsewhere) **

Gray had just stepped off of the train at Hargeon station. He was starting to make his way to the store because he needed a new shirt, since he lost his on the train and didn't have time to find it. The cashier lady ogled him the whole time until he put his shirt on, but at least he got a shirt. He talked to himself as he walked through the streets aimlessly.

"Knowing Natsu, he'd probably take Happy to get something too eat, then 'accidently' destroy the place. So, I should probably check all the food places." Gray had walked so fast that he was already in front of the docks. Looking around he noticed a food store and decided to start from here, then go toward the station. When he went insed and looked around, it was relatively emty. He easily spotted a head of pink hair and a ball of blue fur. He went over and stood by the table.

"Flame Brain we have to go back to the guild so Gramps can punish you for steeling an S-Class mision. You too Happy." Natsu stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Sorry Stripper, but I'm on this mission with Luce, and she really wants the reward. If I were you, i would just go home and jump off a cliff."

"What du you mean you're on this mission with Lu? She isn't even here–" His sentence was interrupted when the blonde her self tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here Gray? Natsu! Did you brag to Gray about steeling the mission before we left?" She gave an annoyed sigh as she glared holes into Natsu's scull. "W-What! I didn't tell anyone! I promise L-Luce!" Natsu shouted, causing several people to glare at him.

"Alright. I believe you Natsu, so don't worry. And Gray? If you come with us, I promise that won't pummel you. Okay?" She stared at him expectantly, her threat hanging in the air heavily as Gray visibly started to shake. "Yeah of cours I'll go! We should go find a boat now!" Gray stuttered out as he ran out the restaurant, Natsu and Happy on his heels.

They found a boat an hour later. A man in a tattered tannish brown cloak had approached them while Lucy was screaming at a man. He said he'd take them to the Island at no charge, as long as they didn't ask questions about him. They were currently about 100 feet from the island.

Natsu was in the back of the boat, half hanging out as threw his intestines up in the water, Gray and Lucy sat in front of him and faced the man, with Happy down in the water as he looked for fish.

"You can call me Bobo." He told them. Lucy nodded. "So how come nobody would take us to this island?" Gray question, staring at BoBo expectantly. He looked down at the boards of the boat, avoiding eye contact with the mages. "The island... Is cursed. The people there have turbed half monster, and all the doctors don't know what happened. They don't know how to fix it, and they say it's incurable. I used to live on that island, but people started going insane and I had to flee."

There was a moment of silence before BoBo pointed at something behind the pair. "Your freind is falling of the boat." He said blankly. Gray and Lucy sighed rach of them turning around and grabbing Natsu's feet, then yanking him onto the boat. When they turne back to look at BoBo, he was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Gray exlaimed, confusion plastered onto his face. Lucy shrugged not really caring where the man went as long he took them to Guluna. The boat suddenly. Jerked, and Natsu was immediately out of the boat and onto the sandy beach, his face banging roughly on the ground several times as he attempted to kiss it.

"I'm never getting on a boat again!" He shouted in glee. "You always say that," Gray and Lucy grumbled to themselves. Happy came out of the water dragging three small fish behind him. "I could only catch the small ones, since the big one looked to scary, " He stated with a disappointed sigh. Licy smiled before she also jumped out of the boat. "Alright, we should probably get moving. Gramps is probably going to send someone else in a day or two, so we need to get this mission completed quickly." The males nodded before they all followed Lucy into the forest.

After walking for about thirty or so minutes, the group stopped at a large wooden gate. At the time they could see the frightened faces of people poking out to check who was there. "Who are you?" A man shouted down to them. Natsu grinned at him. "We're mages, from Fairy Tail! We're here to complete your mission!" He shouted back loudly, causing Lucy to smack her hand in his face because he was right next to her.

The man looked skeptical. "Show me your marks," They all looked at each othe before shrugging. Gray pulled up his shirt to show a navy blue mark on his chest, Happy moved his bag to show the green mark on his back, Natsu moved a little to show a red mark on his shoulder, and Lucy took of one of her fingerless gloves to show the red mark on her hand. The man nodded, then he turned around and shouted for someone to open the gates.

Three, plus Happy, walked in to see a small town with a path leading to an open area in the middle. A old man stood in the center, staring longingly at a grave in front of him. The man that opened up the gates for them ran up to him. "Chief! Mages have come to answer our request!" He shouted at the Chief.

The oldman turned around to stare at them with furrowed brows. "Have you really come to help?" Lucy was familiar with the desperation in the mans voice, it reminded her of Mira and Elfman two years ago. She smiled encouragingly at the man. "Yeah we are here to help so don't worry about anything." The cheif sighed in relief. By now everyone was in the middle of the village with them.

As the mages looked around, the took note that everybody was wearing the same tattered cloak that BoBo was wearing. "Caan you tell us the symptoms of the curse, please?" Lucy treid not to sound demanding as she talked to them, she didn't want these people to think theat she was being rude when that was just how she normally spoke to everyone. The chief nodded glancing back at the people of his town before he started talking. "I can show you better than I can tell you," he started, as he and the rest of the people dropped their cloaks to reveal that everyone had a different kind of monster like limb.

"About three years ago, we started turning into these. At night, when the moon came out, we would turn into monsters. By day, when the sun is up or the moon is not showing, we are still cursed with these demonc limbs," The Chef lookwd at them, half expecting them to scream and run away, and a look of slight supprise crossed his face when they didn't do anything. Well, the pink haired one was staring at his sideburns, but that didn't really bother him.

"I want you mages to stop the curse. Can you do it?" His eyes had already been focused on the ground, waiting for their resignation. "Yeah, we can do it." The cheif and the townsfolk looked ecstatic. "A feast shall be held in your honor!" He shouted. Lucy laughed, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, a feast won't be necessary. We haven't even done anything yet. How about we celebrate when the mission is complete?" Lucy said to him. The old man nodded in agreement. After that, they ate, told the people their names, and the they were shown to their personal cabin.

The clouds slowly drifted away, revealing a purple moon. "I guess they really were beung serious. Look the moon really is purple." Gray announced, nodding to the moon that shown from the open window. The curtain was pulled closed by Lucy as she shook her head. " Remember what the cheif said. 'Keep the curtain closed when you sleep.' He all but shouted it as loud as he could at us. I suggest that we listen to him." She said sternly, crawling into her sleeping bag. Natsu abd Gray nodded from either side of her, also laying down on their sleeping bags. Happy curled up into a ball besied Lucy's head, instantly falling asleep.

**(The Next Morning) **

Natsu screamed as he woke up to a punch in the stomach. A second later, Gray also screamed. Lucy had got an hour of sleep before Gray and Natsu's loud snoring prevented her from sleeping more. As payback, she decided to wake the two up with a surprise.

"Get up. I want to talk to the cheif about something." Lucy grumbled, irrigation present in her voice. The two nodded jumping up and walking out the door. Happy stay asleep in the same spot as before, so they all left him alone. They walked into the center of the town, where the cheif was once again staring at the grave stone.

"Excuse me, but can I have a word with you?" The blonde asked. The cheif turned to her and nodded, conveying for her to continue. "Okay. Well, I was wondering if you have knew anything about the temple in the middle of the island. We saw it when we first got here, since it's visible from the shore. The cheif hummed. "Well, we don't know much about it, because every time we go to check it out, we somehow always end up right back here in the village. But we do know that that temple is sacred ground and something is going on there." Cheif said, then gave them a nasty glare. "Why are you guys still here go out and destroy the moon! The moon is obviously the reason for all of our problems!"

They were pushed out soon after, with the job of 'destuction of the moon', as Cheif says. "So how are we going to destroy the moon?" Natsu asked as they started walking towards the temple. Lucy shrugged. "I don't think that the moon is the problem. Remember when we were on that boat. The moon looked perfectly fine from that angle. So that means that the problem is something on the island." She explained.

So we're not destroying the moon?" Gray glared at Natsu. "Flame Shit! Your brain really is ash!" The two flared at each other. They turned to Lucy and Happy, only to find the two sleeping inside Horologium. "'I'll kill them if they wake me up.' she says in her sleep." The clock man said. Natsu and Gray quickly shut up, leading the way to the temple. They reached the temple, and Lucy stepped out of Horologium with Happy in her arms.

My time is now up Miss Lucy." He said before disappearing. "We will have to be careful where we step, so don't—DAMN IT NATSU!" Lucy shouted as they fell through the floor. They landed with a thump on the underground cave. "Natsu! You dumbass! I'd kill you if I didn't here people coming!" She whisper shouted. Quickly, they had behind some rocks as three people came into view.

"The power of Love isn't here." A woman with pink hair proclaimed. "But Sherry! I really thought that I heard voices!" A man with green claws and a dog face shouted."Your ears must be fooling you, Toby." Replied a man with blue hair and a weird hat. "Come on guys, we need to go get more sleep to be prepared for the ritual." Then they left.

Come on, let's go see if there's anywhere else we can hide." Gray mumbled. The others nodded in agreement. They walked through the tunnels until they found another large Tavern, but this one had a giant demon encased in ice.

Gray froze. "That's...Not supposed to be here." He said, completely stunned. "What do you mean Gray?" Lucy asked, setting a small hand on his shoulder. Gray glanced back at them. "That demon is the reason that my master is no longer living." Lucy took a deep breath sitting down in front of the large case of ice and patting the space next to her, signaling for Gray to sit down.

Natsu lay down in her lap, with Happy on his stomach, all of them silently preparing to listen to Gray, who had sat down on a rock and was staring at the demon.

**(Flashback~This will just be a short summary, since most people already know what happened. You can skip this.)**

**Gray was alone in a destroyed town, all of his relatives were dead. Killed by the demon from Zeref's book, Deliora. Ur found him wandering alone in the snow fields and brought him home with her. There, he met Lyon, one of Ur's students. She decided to train him, teaching them the basics again. Gray complained at first, because he was forced to strip in the freezing snow. Soon he got use to it, and began to love training even though he still acted stubborn and as if he didn't care. **

**One day he heard about how Deliora was wrecking havoc in the towns up north. He left Ur and Lyon, saying that he was going to defeat Deliora. They got into a fight, but he left without them anyway. When he had actually stood in front of the monster and was about to die, Ur and Lyon showed up. They saved his life, but Ur lost hers protecting them. **

**As she fought, she knew that she was going to lose. In a last ditch effort, Ur preformed Iced Shell. It was a spell that used the casters body to permanently seal an opponent, gradually eating at their life force until the opponent died. **

**(End Summery/Flashback) **

They looked away as he cried silently, Lira's soft tune playing in the background. At some point in the story, Lucy had summoned the musical spirit, as she knew Natsu and Happy didn't want to here about Gray's past.

"Gray," Lucy's voice was soft and comforting, people rarely get the chance to hear it. "It's alright to cry." She said as she stood up, placing Natsu's head on the ground, and walked over to Gray. She rubbed soothing circles in his back as he cried.

Soon Gray stopped crying, and they left. It was night time now, and they had just stepped out of the temple. A creepy purple glow had started coming from the top of the temple. "Should we go check it out?" Lucy asked, glancing at all of her companions. They nodded, and started going up the large brick steps of the temple.

They reached the roof and hid behind a large stack of bricks, watching as a ritual of some kind took place. A man in wearing a mask and dressed in blue stood there, watching as people in robes chanted and created a purple light that seeped through the floor. The same people from earlier stops at his side, with Sherry going ga-ga one the masked man. The masked man turned to his underlings.

"Sherry, Yuka, Toby. How long until the Moon Drip is complete and Deliora is released?" Gray furrowed his brow. That voice sounded extremely familiar to him. And why was this person trying to release Deliora?

"Tomorrow will be the final day, then the ice will melt. Sub-Zero Emperor, I was wondering what we were going to do about the village on the island?" Sub-zero Emperor turned to her. "We don't want them to get in the way, so I want you to destroy it." The three started walking to the steps but stopped when they heard hushed whispers from behind pile of bricks.

Suddenly, Natsu jumped up and punched Emperor in the face. Lucy sighed standing up, along with Gray and Happy. "That dumbass." They grumbled as they watched Natsu freeze into a ball of ice, with only his arms, legs, and head sticking out. Lucy ran up and kicked him down. "You are such an idiot!" She shouted as she watched him roll down the side.

She turned back to the Emperor, who was now having a staring contest with Gray. "Do you need our help?" Toby asked Emperor. "No, go destroy the village." He responded. A moment or two after they left Emperor started to reach up for his mask. When it was finally of, he held it as his side as he chuckled at their surprised and confused faces.

"It's been a while, Gray." He said, chuckling. "Lyon...Why are you trying to destroy our masters' legacy by melting the ice!?" Gray shouted. "Gray... You can handle this, right? This seems like a personal situation. I have to go protect the village anyway." Lucy's voice cut through the silence like a knife. "Yeah, I got this. Go ahead and leave." He responded, his gaze still focused on his childhood training partner.

Lucy smiled at him. "I'm trusting you on this _Gray-nii._" She said as she jumped down all the steps and started running. "I told you not to call me that!" He yelled after her.

Lucy giggled as she ran, passing Natsu as he wobbled back towards the temple. She assumed that he was going back to get revenge, even though it would take him ten minutes. She picked up the pace a little, wanting to insure that she got there before it was to late.

When she did get there, they let her in immediately after she told them the news. "So what are we going to do!?" They yelled. "Don't worry I'll handle it. Open. Get of the Virgin, Virgo!" The maid popped up with a golden flash and the chiming of bells. "Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo gave her trademark line. "No Virgo. I need you to dig a pitfall." Lucy spoke firmly. VVirgo nodded before disappearing in a hole.

The villagers stared at her as if she was mental. "She does know that a pitfall won't work, right?" Phrases like these were passed around by the people. Lucy laughed, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry this is just my back up plan." She smiled.

They forgot to close the gate, so suddenly Natsu came hopping in with a beat up and half-conscious Gray thrown over his shoulder. They fell through the pitfall and landed at the bottom with a thud. "I didn't think anyone would actually fall for it," Lucy mumbled in surprise. Natsu and a fully awake grow climbed out of the hole about to hit the blonde before they thought better of it.

The sound of flapping suddenly interrupted their peacefulness. They looked up to see a flying rat varying the people and holding a large container of liquid. Some of is dropped to the ground burning a hole through the dirt. "Sorry Chief, but I stole this key ahead of time! Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted, summoning the spirit in a gold light. "We are going to have to get the contract in later. I just need you to shot that rat out of the sky, please." She hastily commanded the horse man. "Moshi-Moshi!" He said before shooting six arrows at once at his target.

As soon as the arrows reached a certain point, Lucy was already casting another spell. "Asteroid Barrier!" She chanted. A large transparent gold magic circle appeared shielding the village from any spilt acid. From the ground, they could see the arrow embed themselves in the rat. The flying animal and one of the people diverting to crash land in the woods, while the other two people jumped down and landed on Lucy's barrier.

"Gray, go with the villagers and make sure they stay safe. Natsu, you deal with these two idiots. I have a rat to deal with. Understanding?" The blond said, giving everyone a task to complete. As Lucy went deeper into the forests, the shield she had on the village dropped.

Natsu grinned, punch his fists together and lighting them on fire. "I'm all fired up!" He shouted, running after his two opponents.

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the short chapters, they were originally going to be longer. **

** Thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, Follow. **

**(P.S.~ Can someone give me tips for writing fighting scenes? It's not my strong point.) (^o^) **


	5. Homecoming

_Natsu slammed his fists together, an orange magic circle appearing in the middle. "I'm all fired_ up!"

the Dragon Slayer shot fire out of his leg, sending it at Yûka and Toby. Toby jumped out of the way, landing on the landing to Natsu's left with a dog-like yelp. Yûka, on the other hand, used a blue magical wave to shield himself. Natsu's fire disappeared on contact.

You're the famous Salamander?" Yûka spoke. "Toby and I also used to be in a guild. It was very well known, its name was Lamia–"

"I don't give a shit," Natsu interrupted. "All I care about is that you and your friends are messing up my mission, and that makes you Fairy Tail's enemy." He glared harshly at Yûka. "And that's the only reason I need to kick your ass."

Yûka frowned. " Toby, stay back. I can handle him on my own. " He stated as a blue energy surrounded his hands. He threw them at Natsu, smirking as the male tried to use his fire to repel them, only to fail miserably. "In Lamia Scale I specialized in fighting mages. My magic allows me to neutralize any other magic, and a wizard is useless if they can't battle with magic." He smirked as Natsu stood up, charging straight toward the wave user.

The fire mage delivered a flaming punch, which Yûka promptly blocked with his magic neutralizing wave. He used his other arm and punched again, going straight through the barrier.

"You said that magic couldn't go through the barrier, so if I just use my fist–" He stopped and shouted in pain for short period of time. Yûka shook his head in disapproval. "Sticking your arm in a barrier of concentrated magical energy was the stupidest thing you could have done in this situation." Yûka started. "But even though you've gotten your arm through, what do you plan to do now? You still can't use magic inside the the wave."

A crazed look came upon Natsu's face as he stuck his whole head in the wave, causing Yûka to scream in fright. "You said I can't use magic inside the barrier, right? So that means I can still use it outside!" Natsu shouted as he laughed crazily toward the end. "Fire Dragons," Yûka's eyes bulged. Was he really using magic on his elbow to put more force into the punch!?, he thought. "Elbow!" Natsu finished, punching Yûka in the face.

He went crashing through a few buildings before he landed on his face, with his ass in the air as he was completely unconscious. Toby howled. "Your strong! I'll beat you with an awesome attack! Poison-Claws:Jelly - Jelly!" He said as his nails turned green and extended into claws. "You'll never guess what's in them!" Toby shouted.

"Uh... Poison?" Natsu guessed, but he already knew he was right. Toby looked genuinely surprised. "How did you know?!" He shouted again, shock written all over his face. Natsu sweat dropped, and decided to deal with this fight peacefully.

"Hey, you got a little something right here, " He said, scratching his forehead. Toby also scratched his forehead, and being the idiot he was, he poisoned himself. The man went into electric shook before passing out from shock. Natsu grinned.

He moved to Bobo's grave, picking it up and setting it back into place, since it had somehow gotten knocked over in the fight. "Well that was easy!" He said to himself.

**(Meanwhile) **

Lucy had finally found where Sherry and her ugly ass rat crash landed. Sherry was sobbing, mumbling the word 'Angelica' over and over again. When Sherry noticed her she attacked, but Lucy simply summoned Taurus to handle it. The pink haired girl suddenly smirked.

"So your a Celestial Mage. Interesting. People with your magic hate people like me." Sherry held up her hands and did a weird finger movement with her fingers. "Manipulate!" Taurus stopped trying to attack her and he turned to Lucy, his eyes glowing an abnormal shade of red.

Lucy drew her twin swords, preparing to fight Taurus if needed. Just as she suspected, the bull charged at her. He swung his ax around wildly, but Lucy blocked every swing with a sword. "Taurus! Close your gate!" Lucy shouted at him. His eyes turned to there normal black, and he mumbled something that only Lucy could hear before they turned red again.

"Send me back... " He had mumbled. Lucy faltered. She said a hasty apology before she stabbed her sword through his shoulder. The blonde apologized again as sorrow flooded her system. It was quick to be replaced by mild irritation. Sherry looked as if she knew she'd won. " My magic allows me to control objects that aren't human. Sorry to break it to you blondie, but a spirit summoner like you can never defeat me."

At those words, Lucy laughed coldly. "No one calls me blondie and walks away unharmed." She said, taking an intimidating step closet toward Sherry. Said girl panicked and created a giant rock monster. Lucy chased it, and the girl standing on it, until they all fell down a cliff that lead to the beach.

Lucy continued to fight, beating Sherry until the girl was unconscious. The blonde sighed laying down in the set sand, not caring that she was going to get messy or dirty. She was just really tired, and she guessed that she wasn't going to get much sleep around Natsu and Gray.

She fell into a light sleep, the waves brushing on her barely injured formand keeping her half awake. Sadly, her sleep only lasted for about five minutes. Angelica, Sherry's flying rat, cane jumping off the cliff, intent on squashing the blonde to death. Lucy stood up reaching behind her back for her swords, only to find them a few meters away, next to the knocked out Sherry.

Luckily, someone else stepped in and defeated Angelica with a single swipe. Lucy grinned, walking over to the unconscious duo and picking up her elegant twin swords. "Hello Erza." She spoke unfazed by the glare the woman was giving her. "Lucy, I assume you are here to take Natsu, Happy, and Gray back to Fairy Tail for punishment?"

Lucy's grin turned into a scowl, as she stared dangerously at the Titania. "No. I'm here to complete the mission and then go back to the guild. Natsu and Happy stole the mission. They showed me the reward and I agreed to help. I planned on taking it back to Strauss to get it approved, but I forgot. Gray chased after us, but he ended up coming too. So after I complete this mission, we will go back to the guild and receive punishment." Lucy explained.

Erza sighed, but nodded her head on agreement, smiling slightly as she stared at a now giggling Lucy. "You always did obey, the rules. Although, I do with that you would follow the procedures the normal way and not do everything out of order." The two laughed, and started walking back to the village, Lucy informing Erza on what had been going on so far.

**(The Next Morning, At The Village)**

Gray woke up in a tent, his wounds properly cared for and bandaged. He stood and walked out, confused as to where he was. He turned to a girl who was standing by his tent, smiling at him. "Where am I?" Gray asked. She answered his question without hesitation. "Well, since the village was half destroyed in a battle, we relocated to a storage area. Your two companions are waiting for you over there." She pointed to a large tent to Gray's right.

He nodded his thanks, proceeding to enter the tent. What he saw scared him to no end. "Your late Gray." Erza said as she scowled at him. He flinched. "Sorry, but why are you here Erza?" He asked. I came here to take you back for punishment, but Lucy told me that she was already planning on doing it after the mission was done. I trust her judgement and we will finish the mission on our own. "

Gray shook his head. "I'm helping too." Before Erza could say no Lucy had already spoken. "Are you sure you can handle it, Gray? Personal missions are difficult." She said, ignoring the glare Erza was giving her, and the surprised face Happy was making. "Yeah I can do it. But... where's Flame Brain?" Gray replied. Lucy hummed. "Good question, my dear big brother Gray,"

**(Elsewhere) **

"Geez, I guess I overslept. I finally have a good plan and now I fast have to put it in use," Natsu started as he walked up to the entrance of the temple. He lit his hand on fire, grinning. "Now it's time to destroy this place!"

**(Inside the temple) **

Lyon sat on a throne staring down at Toby. "I can't believe that you are the only one left... Pitiful." Toby looked around. "Please keep me fragging myself a secret." He said after making a dog noise. Lyon ignored him, as a man in a tiki mask with weird green hair suddenly appeared.

"Deliora's resurrection will be in danger at this rate." He spoke. "So you're here Zalty." Zalty didn't seem to here, as he continued to talk. "The Moon Drip will be complete tonight if there are no interruptions. If there are Deliora will stay in that ice forever. What's more is that Titania has joined the enemy forces. She, Cosmo, Salamander, and Iceland will make a formidable challenge to deal with." Zalty spoke.

"Your intelligence is fast as always." Lyon said, smirking. "Perhaps it is time for me to join the battle as well." Zalty said, the creepy smirk never leaving his face. "You used to battle?!" Toby shouted. Zalty nodded. "I use a type of lost magic." Zalty stopped speaking, as the temple had suddenly began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby shouted. "The old ruins are collapsing!" He continued. The temple suddenly shifted to the left, so it was now crooked. A large best of flame suddenly tore through the floor. "What is this?" Lyon mumbled. The flame stopped, and Zalty pointed inside the hole. "I think it was his doing." He chuckled.

Five floors below, Natsu stop laughing, his hands on his hips while he stared up at them. "I don't get it," Toby said suddenly. "He means to tilt the temple by destroying half the pillars. This way the Moon Drip won't reach Deliora." Zalty explains, as Toby had imagined what he said in his head. Natsu shoot up from the floor using fire on his feet for a boost. "He can use fire on any part of his body? Zalty mumbled. Natsu's head smashed into Lyons' stomach.

As the traveled further into the air, Lyon suddenly turned into ice, disappearing shortly after. "A decoy?" Natsu asked to no one in particular. He saw Lyon standing of to the side, his hand in the air as if he was about to attack. "You can't dodge while you're up in the air! Ice-Make: Eagles!" He shouted. Natsu shot a burst of flame out of his mouth, propelling himself downward as the attack flew over his head.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" He countered. Just as the flame was about to reach Lyon, Natsu disappeared into the ground. "I can't have you getting defeated before Deliora is unsealed." Zalty said. "Please keep my getting charred a secret." They turned their heads to look at Toby, who was burnt to a crisp.

"So your saying that if I were to fight him I would lose?" Lyon questioned as the room started to go cold and be covered in ice. "Just who do you think I am? I am Retie Lyon, the only one who can defeat Deliora!" He shouted angrily. "Leave. I'll finish him myself." Lyon said as Natsu crawled out of the hole.

"Defeat Deliora?" Natsu questioned. "So you plan to purposely unseal a demon just to fight it? Isn't it already half dead anyway?" He continued. "Lunn glared at him, preparing to send another wave of attacks. "I have to defeat Deliora... so in can continue to dream, it's the only way I can surpass Ur!" The I've user shouted as he fired several ice Eagles at Natsu, which were all dodged.

"Natsu furrowed his brow. "Why don't you just fight her?" Lyon stared at him. "Because she's dead. And it's all Gray's fault!" As Lyon answered the question, he sent another large eagle in Natsu's direction. He held up his arms in a blocking motion. The dog cleared to so Natsu, still in the same position, an unhappy look on his face.

"So for a selfish reason like that... you caused all these people so much pain and suffering?" He asked through gritt teeth. "I'm gonna make you open your eyes!" He shouted.

Lyon and Natsu continued to fight until they were suddenly interrupted by the cracking of the ice wall. It fell to the ground with a thud, and an out of breath Gray appeared.

**(Outside tthe Temple) **

Lucy and Erza were fighting Lyons' minions, while Happy watched from above because he deemed it a safe zone. "Hey Titania, did you notice it?" Lucy asked as she continued to pummel through the endless crowd, with Erza by her side doing the same thing. "Yes. There are only five makes in this whole bunch." Erza answered.

From above, Happy gnawed on a fish mumbling about how the two were demons. "Can you handle this on your own Lu?" Erza asked. The blonde nodded. "Enter! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

Lucy was now wearing a blue and white, long sleeved, vertically striped blouse. She had on a knee length pencil skirt, black ankle boots and mid-calf socks. To finish it off, she had six crab legs sprung out of her back and all her hair was tied up in a high side pony-tail.

The enemies were easily disposed of, but it was night fall now. A deafening roar tore through the air as the same purple light from the other night glowed from the top of the temple. The females glazed at each other before rushing inside, Happy trailing behind them.

Lucy led Erza to the cave where she they had first spotted the Deliora. When they got there, Natsu was already charging at the demon. He jumped up, punching it in the stomach, before falling back to the ground, where Erza reprimanded him for being reckless.

Deliora gave an almighty roar, then fell into multiple pieces. They stared at where it used to be. "I beat it with one hit!" Natsu cackled. Zalty shook his head. "No what you just witnessed where only his last breath, before he died. That ice has been sacking the life force out of the demon all this time..." He said before disappearing.

Gray appeared came through dragging Lyon and Toby behind him. "I figured we should put them on the beach with Sherry." The nodded, doing what Gray suggested and then going back to the store place. There was only one villager there.

"Quick, quick! The village has been restored!" She said dragging them back to the village. When they entered, Natsu and Happy grinned at each other. "We finally finished the mission!" They shouted in excitement. Lucy and Erza's gaze hardened.

"No, we still have to destroy the moon," Lucy stated. She sighed when three of her four teammates stared at her like she was crazy. "Erza, Natsu. I need you two to go to the top of the watch tower and destroy the moon. Gray, I'm going to go tend to your wounds." The blonde commanded.

They all did their task. Lucy bandages up Gray and came out to see all the villagers gathered and matching one of Erza's spears headed toward the moon. The villagers gasped when large crank appeared in the moon, spreading throughout the sky. It stopped and shattered, little pieces of purple falling from the sky so the moon returned to its' normal shade of white.

They celebrated, the villagers suddenly regaining some type of memories. Bobo came up from overhead, and the chief burst into tears of happiness. The towns people flew up into the air, cheering and laughing.

"You know... Like this they look more like angels than demons," Lucy smiled at Natsu's statement. "Let's go. If we don't leave now they will force us to take a reward that we don't deserve. The only thing we are taking is the golden key." Lucy said. Everyone nodded, walking in the direction of the beach.

Gray furrowed his brow. "How are we going to get back to Hargeon if we don't have a boat?" Gray asked in confusion. Erza smiled. "We can take mine." They continued to walk until they got to the beach.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray's jaw dropped. "You took a pirate ship?!" They shouted in awe, passing out from surprise.

**(When They Got to Magnolia) **

As the makes walked through the town, many people gave them stares of pity. They glanced each other and continued walking when the guild came into view Happy's jaw dropped and the others grit their teeth in anger.

"What the he'll happened to my guild hall?!" Lucy shouted running straight to the guild. The others followed behind. In front of the guild, Mira was sweeping as she hummed a Happy tune. "Mira! Who did this to our guild?" Natsu shouted, still staring at the large iron poles that stuck out of the guild in ever direction.

She turned to face them, a sad look etched into her face. "It happened two days ago. The person who did it, well, they did it during the night when no one was here. Luckily, no one got injured!" Mira finished with her usual smile.

"So where is the guild gonna be?" Lucy grumbled, glaring at the poles. "Everyone is meeting in the basement. Come on, Master is waiting for you." She said, entering the guild and gesturing for them to follow.

When they got to the basement, they easily spotted Makarov sitting on a chair and drinking a mug of beer. The team approached him and he sighed. "You won't be receiving a punishment because of the current circumstances. I'll let you lot of with a warning.

Lucy nodded. She didn't want to push their luck. An older guild member suddenly rushed down the stairs, jumping on the table. "Every one! There is something that I think you should see! It's in the park!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were the first ones out the door. Lucy carried Happy and Erza carried carried Makarov. They rushed though the crowd of people that surrounded the Sakara tree in the middle of the park. Master jumped to the ground as four dangerous magical energies spread through the park, causing several people to back away.

Lucy, Natsu, Makarov, and Erza were furious to found three of there nakamura, beat up and nailed to a tree. "Well? Someone get them down and take them to a fucking hospital!" Lucy voice boomed through the town. People immediately rushed to take a Jet, Droy, and Levy down from the tree.

"Damn that Phantom Lord..." Natsu growled angrily through grit teeth as he clenched his fists. Master scowled as he watched Lucy walk away with their injured friends. "Brats. Lucy is going to stay here with our three injured members. We will be going to Phantom Lord!" The guild cheered in approval.

They practically mobbed the train station as they all tried to get on one train. Somewhere along the six hour train ride, everyone fell asleep.

** I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, Follow. **

**I REALLY love your reviews. They're so nice. ^o^ (^o^) ^_^ **


	6. Phantom

Lucy sat at Levy's bedside, watching her sleep. She looked out the window; watching the droplets of rain roll down. She stood up, and decided to go to the market. She wanted her friends to have a good meal when they woke up, not the vary hospital food.

She was walking through the empty street with her shopping bag, not even bothering to shield herself from the rain. Walking toward her was a woman dressed in all blue, carrying a pink umbrella. As they passed by each other, the woman spoke to her.

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the Rain Woman. Where ever Juvia goes, the rain follows." She said as they walked by each other.

Lucy glanced back at her skeptically. She'd heard the names 'Juvia' and 'Rain Woman before, she just couldn't remember where. She decided that she would think about it later.

A man popped up from the cobblestone floor. "Non, non, non! Mademoiselle Juvia, she is the target." At the word target Lucy dropped her bag and drew her swords. "What do you want with me?" It wasn't until after she'd asked the question that she realised that Juvia was a mage from Phantom Lord. Her first clenched around the swords.

When they stayed silent, Lucy took out two of her hidden daggers and threw it at them. The man disappeared into the ground and it passed harmlessly through Juvia's body. In her moment of shook, Juvia trapped her in a water bubble.

Lucy decided not to struggle. Wherever they were talking her, she need Natsu to find it. She let them capture her, so she could find out why Phantom Lord was attacking Fairy Tail.

**(At Phantom Lord)**

A guild member had just gotten punched into a wall for trying to congratulate Black Steel Gajeel while he was eating. The other members in the guild didn't even glance at the twitching mage that was wedged into the stone wall.

The doors where kicked open and of their hinges, causing many heads to turn. As the dust cleared to reveal the angry mages of Fairy Tail, everyone stood up and prepared to attack. Gamers was already in front of the doors with a smirk on his face. Elfman was the first to charge in, using different transformations on his arm.

He and Gajeel fought for a short time before Natsu interrupted, delivering a fiery punch and sending Gajeel into the wooden beams of the ceiling. Natsu flew up after him gripping the beam so he wouldn't fall. He stared at Gajeel, who was able to stand upside-down because he had generated metal spikes in his feet.

Below them, Makarov was forcing back people with just his presence alone. When the guild master got to the second floor and busted through a wall, the battles proceed to escalate. Natsu and Gajeel continued to fight until a large man wearing a green choosy appeared.

"We have defeated their master and captured the girl. It's just so sad!" He said as he'd started crying towards the end. Natsu glared at them as Gajeel did a funny little laugh. "Sorry Salamander, but it is time for me to take my leave." Gajeel started and jumped over to the other man, the two of them vanishing into thin air.

From below, Natsu could hear Erza yelling to retreat, as Makarov had suddenly come crashing into the wood floor, face a sickly shade of pale green. He could see her crying in Grays chest as he tried to convince her to stay. Happy was floating up next to him, waiting to leave.

"Hey Happy, you up for some searching?" Natsu grinned. Happy nodded his head eagerly. They jumped down, snatching up the least injured guild member and running the opposite direction from where the Fairy Tail members ran.

**(At Phantom Lords Headquarters) **

Lucy opened her eyes to see a stone wall. There was a door to her left and a window to her right. Examining herself, she noticed that her swords were missing, her hands were cuffed, and her clothes were slightly dirty. She was glad to find her keys still attached to her mid-thigh, hidden beneath the skirt she wore. She decided to get a new outfit when this was all over.

The metal door creaked open to reveal Jose Porla, master of Phantom Lord. She stood up staring him down. "What do you want with me?" She asked bluntly. He smiled at her, a creepy, sinister smile. "Your father has requested us to bring you back home. If you want to be treated as our guest, you will have to comply to–"

Before he could finish, Lucy had already interrupted. "No. I refuse to do what you tell me and I refuse to go back to that horrible excuse for a father." Her voice was firm, and hard. "Now turn around, I have to pee." She rubbed her knees together.

Jose smirked kicking her a bucket and waiting. She shrugged. She knew that all it would take for him to turn around was her gripping the waistband of her skirt. Lucy was right, because he tiredness when he hand grabbed the zipper. Grinning, she ran up behind him and kicked the man in his family jewels.

As Jose dropped to his knees clutching his 'special area', Lucy ran to the open doorway that lead outside. She stopped as she noticed something very important. She was thirty stories off the ground. Glancing back at the old man, she saw him smirk as he shakily got to his feet.

"There is no escaping. As you can see you're thirty-one floors of the ground. It would be suicide to jump." He told her as he started to slowly move forward. "You're wrong," She smirked before jumping down the tower. "Natsu! You have to catch me!" She screamed.

At the moment, she didn't care that her hair whipped into her face so hard that it stung, or that her skirt flew up so her underwear was visible. Natsu caught her, and they skidded back from the force. She ended up sitting on his chest, with him lying on his back.

Lucy sneezed and Natsu smiled. "Come on guys. Let's go home." They stood up and walked only a few meters before Lucy stopped. "Hey, Natsu?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Will you carry me? I'm tired." He turned around and wordlessly swept her of her feet and into his arms. The blonde nuzzled into his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Happy's annoying voice: "They liiiiike eachotherrrr,"

**(When They Got To Fairy Tail)**

Natsu carried a half-awake Lucy in his arms as he walked into the guild basement, Happy flying behind them. People congratulated him on bringing her back safely and he grinned at them. He set down and she stumbled to sit on a beer mug in the middle of the room.

She examined the room and sighed. "Where's Erza and Gray? If Phantom Lord comes back, we aren't going to be able to win with all these injured members." She asked, looking at the floor. Someone else answered her question.

"She's in the shower. And Gray is out back." As she was about to ask another question, a rumbling shook the very town of Magnolia. People rushed up the stairs and out the back door of the guild. Phantom Lords base approached them, walking in the water.

Erza rushed out in her towel, giving some males nosebleeds. They sulked when she requiped into her usual armor. The building stopped a few meters away from them.

Joke's voice boomed over the speakers. "Hand over Lucy Heatfilia now. If you do so, we will not use force." The guild shouted their protests and Jose spoke again as a canon emerged from the center of the building. "Very well. We will fire the Jupiter Canon and change your minds by force."

The canon charged, and then fired a two large purple balls of magic. Lucy and Erza were the fastest to react. Lucy stood in front of the guild members defensively, Erza standing behind her in her Adimant Armor. Lucy handled the first attack.

"Asteroid Barrier!" The shield almost broke in impact. "Reinforce!" It came back twice as strong. The shield could only handle three-fourths of the attack before it completely shattered. Lucy put her arms in front of herself defensively as she was blasted to the side, severe burns scattering her arms, with smaller ones littering the rest of her body.

With little time to react, Erza stepped forward and brought her shield up. Similar to the blonde, Erza's armour disappeared and left her with third degree burns on her torso.

Natsu and Gray picked them up and ran back in the guild. Mira lead them into the partly destroyed infirmary, where she wrapped their wounds. "Natsu," Lucy's raspy voice spoke. He stared eagerly at her face as she cleared her throat.

"While I was gone, I did a lot of research on the other guilds. There's a rumour that the Element Four are the base of everything that happens in Phantom Lord. If that's true, then you need to defeat them. Gray, you will fight Juvia, she is the water mage." She paused to sneeze.

"You'll know her, 'cause she talks in third-person. Natsu, you fight the fire mage, it should be easy. Get two more people for the Earth and air mage. The air mage is the strongest of the four." The males nodded and ran out the room.

Jose was still talking when they got out out there. "You have fifteen minutes before Jupiter fires again. your S-Class makes won't be able to save you this time. But if you hand over Lucy Heartfilia in the next fifteen minutes, the canon won't fire and we'll leave." He finished.

Black ghost-like beings came out of the building. The Fairy Tail makes fought back and tried not let them touch them, as they had just found out that they would be wounded if they were touched.

Natsu and Happy where already flying into the Jupiter Canon. Gray and Elfman had ice stated into the castle.

**(With Lucy)**

Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray left. When they were completely out of view, she stood up, glancing at Erza's unconscious for with guilt. "Lu-Chan, where are you going?" Mira's voiced echoed in the empty room.

Her fist clenched as she turned back to Mira, bangs shadowing the majority of her face. "Strauss, please. Just let me go out there. So many people, so many _nakama_, are getting hurt for me. There really is no reason for everyone to fight over such a stupid thing. If my father wants me home, I'll go home. We don't have to fight about it." Lucy's voice was shaking as she held back tears.

Mira shook her head in disagreement. "Lucy-Chan, you can't do this. We are fighting for you because you're one of us. You have been since you were nine. If you aren't worth the fight, than I don't what is." She spoke kindly as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She stepped back and started walking towards the door. "Come on, since you're the one they're after, you need to hide.

Lucylooked at the floor and followed silently as Mira led her to the side door, where Redus stood waiting with a wagon. "Redus, take Lucy to our storage house on the other side of town."

They traveled for what seemed like hours but, could really have just been a few minuets. The store house was large, with boxes scattered around here and there, bit being a generally empty area.

RedusRedus stood in front of the door, while Lucy sat down on one of the boxes, her exhaust finally catching up to her as she leaned on the wall and her eyes drifted shut.

Her light sleep didn't last long, because someone crashed through the roof and down onto the ground. Lucy's eyes shot open and she humored up into a fighting stance. reaching for her swords, she found that they weren't there. Her whip wasn't either.

Shaking her head at her bad luck, Lucy crouched into a battle stance and stared down her opponent. He stared back. She remembered him from an article that she read months ago. He was Black Steel Gajeel, a dangerous opponent to battle.

"Black Steel Gajeel, you're about to get your ass kicked for destroying my guild hall. He laughed at her and smirked. "I think it's the other way around, Cosmos." He took on a deep breath. "Iron Dragons Roar!" A large burst of metal came out of his mouth and headed straight for Lucy.

She waited until the last moment to dodge. The blonde simply side stepped the attack before running at Gajeel and punching him in the stomach. His skin turned to iron scales and she simple kicked him, sending him crashing onto a wall. "Enter gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

As she moved, her outfit completely transformed. She wore a one piece that left her stomach exposed and had cow spots on it. It was similar to a bathing suit, except for the fact that it had black armour plates on her breasts and hips. Her hair came down and she wore rubber boots that went to her knees. To finish it for she carried a large, two side ax.

"I hate the fact that my spirits get to chose what I wear when this happens," She grumbled to herself. Gajeel was standing now, about to send another attack at her. "Iron Dragons Iron fist," He chanted as he ran toward her.

"Asteroid Barrier." The barrier shielded her from the attack. As Gajeel backed away, she took down the shield and swung her ax. It cut through his scales with ease, and a large gash appeared on his chest. He stumbled back and stared at her with a mix of fear, anger, and surprise.

"How the hell did you cut through my scales? They're unbreakable." He questioned as he slowly backed away. His scales were starting to fade. "I'm not fighting so you can win. I'm just putting you in your place. Now," She lunged at him, kicking him to the ground.

"Did you, or did you not, destroy my guild hall?" He flinched slightly at the glare she sent him. "I did." He answered her, trying not to show fear. Her glare got worse. "Did you, or did you not, attack my comrades and hang them on a tree?" He gave the same answer and didn't bother hiding his fear as she held her ax to his neck.

He smirked suddenly as he bit the ax. Lucy glared at him and hopped back a few feet. "Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" The maid popped up in her usual chiming of bells. "Punishment, Princess?"Before anything could be said, an iron vortex tore through the spirits body, and she disappeared.

The blonde grit her teeth in anger. "Redus!" She shouted at the man. He stared at her, waiting for a command. "I need a lake in the middle of the warehouse!" He drew a lake on his stomach and it pooffed into life. Lucy dispelled her connection with Taruas and dashed up to the lake.

"Open! Gate of the Water–" her voice was cut short as a woman came through the hole Gajeel jumped through. She hit a pressure point in Lucy's neck, and the blonde fall to the ground unconscious.

Gajeel scowled at the woman. "I could have handled her myself," He grumbled, walking over and picking up Lucy's still form. They jumped up through the same hole, paying no mind to the shaking Redus.

**(With Natsu) **

Natsu had just finished destroying the Jupiter Cannon when Gray and Elfman showed up. The building had started to shift and morph into a giant monster, causing him to her motion sickness. Just as Totomaru was about to defeat him, the man was encased in ice and pushed into oblivion.

Natsustood up and grinned. "Thanks," Gray shrugged. "Whatever. What was that anyway?" Ha asked suspiciously. Happy jumped up. "I'll go check it out!" He volunteered, before flying out the open space where the Jupiter Canon used to be.

They could here Happy scream a few seconds later. "We're doomed!" His voice was a high pitched shriek. The exceed flew back in. "The monster is casting a giant Abyss Break spell! It wants to level the whole town of Magnolia!" He shouted into their ears. Gray sighed.

"We have to find members of the Element Four, Lucy said that that they were the power source to Phantom. Flame Brain can get Air, I'll beat Water, and Elfman can preach to Earth about being 'man' until the dude surrenders." Everyone nodded and went their separate directions.

Elfman ran through the halls, unaware that he had just stepped on a giant eyeball. A man came out of the ground. Elfman turned to him. "You're part of the Element Four!" He proclaimed. "My name is Monsieur Sol." He said as he twisted his green mustache.

The takeover mage ignored his comment as he transformed his arm into that of a black bulls. Sol pushed up his monocle and smirked. "So the rumors about you not being able to use your left arm were true." He laughed. "Shut up!" Elfman shouted as he charged, prepared to punch Sol. He stopped when a stone statue of a young girl appeared.

"Lisanna," The word was a hushed whisper when Elfman spoke it, but Sol still heard it. He made more statues appear from the stone, but this time they looked like actual humans. They all said the same thing: Big Brother Elf! Elfman ground his teeth.

"A real man would fight with his fists!" He shouted at Sol, sending a glare in his direction. Sol scowled. "Are you insulting me? You aren't even a man. You're just a boy who murdered his little sister." Sol said as he blasted Elfman away.

Some stray rocks knocked through a floor to ceiling window that Elfman was now kneeling in front of. Elfmans' eyes widened at what he saw. He could see the guild fighting off the ghosts, but that wasn't what concerned him.

From his view, Elfman could see Mira being crushed to death in between two of the monster's fingers. "Mira-nee!" She stopped struggling to look at him. "Elfman!" She shouted. Her face had a look of horror on it. "Run!" She screamed as she saw Sol's shadowy figure appear behind her brother. The monster squeezed her tighter and she began to struggle more.

The devious laughter of Sol diverted his attention. "How sad. You killed your younger sister, and now you are about to watch your older sister die right in front of your eyes." He started. "You shall relive all of your most painful memories!" He exclaimed as a dull gold magic circle popped up.

Elfman screamed as rocks clouded one side of his vision, before he drifted off into a cold, gray wasteland. He was walking through his memories now. He saw himself crying from when his pet bird past away, and Lisanna was consoling him. The memory ended, and he drifted into another one.

This one showed he and Mira crying in front of Lisanna's grave. It was raining that day. He figured that the rain really did make the moment even sadder than it already was. It was a fast memory, and by the end he was mind set on saving Mira from being crushed to death.

With thoughts like this in mind, Elfman broke free of the cold, gray darkness. Sol's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when Elfman completely destroyed his magic circle. "Full Body Takeover: Beasts' Soul!" Elfman chanted as a dark green magic circle formed under his feet.

Sol stepped back, making a vain attempt to apologize for his actions. He was ignored, as Elfman continuously beat him into the ground, literally.

"Elfman! Please you have to stop!" Mira's please for him to stop resonated in the Beast's head. His eyes wavered from the blood red they were, and turned into The normal dark brown of Elfman's eyes. He jumped to Mira, who was now crying.

Pulling the fingers apart and convincing her that he was okay and that he wouldn't lose himself like he did last time was hard, but Elfman was just glad that she was okay.

**(With Gray) **

The ice make ran through corridors, window after widow over his head and implanted into the ceiling. He glanced up, sighing at the rain. When did it start raining? The bright pink of an umbrella caught his attention.

He pushed up one of the windows and climbed through. He closed it behind him. In front of him, a woman with blue hair and a pink umbrella was walking slowly in his direction.

She suddenly stopped. "Juvia has finally found lobe at first sight!" She mumbled to her self, Gray not in hearing range of her words. In her mind, Juvia was imagining she and Gray on their wedding day, even though she didn't even know his name.

Juvia a deep breath. "We don't have to fight. If you hand over Lucy Heartfilia, I will tell our master to call of this war." She said, blushing heavily. Gray scowled, and got into a battle stance. "You and I both know that we are past the point of no return." He shouted as he gather ice around his hands.

"And besides, I'd rather die than hand her over to you people!" Juvia cried as she clutched her head in emotional pain. She glared at him when her tantrum was finished. "Lucy Heartfilia! You must be exterminated! Feel my jealous rage!" She held her hand up and scalding hot water burst out to continuously attack Gray.

Gray jumped in every direction, narrowly dodging all of her attacks. "I don't understand! What are you jealous about?" He asked in confusion. Juvia didn't answer, but instead attacked him with a steady stream of hot water.

Grayput up a shared over his head, but it was quickly staring to melt. "I can't keep this up for long," He mumbled as steam started to appear. The sound of glass shattering made her stop attacking. She walked over and found that Gray had used the smoke as a cover to leave.

Gray ran on his previous path. He could only get a few meters before he was washed back up onto the roof by hot water. It continued to push him into the air until he had finally had an idea. The water started to freeze as Gray pushed himself out of it and slid down, any water he touched freezing.

Juvia gasped as her body was suddenly frozen. A blush spread on both of their checks as they realize that Gray's hand had somehow ended up squeezing her right beast.

He quickly retracted his hand, and the ice shattered. "Sorry!" He shouted. Juvia mumbled incoherent words to her self and it rained harder than it was before. Gray looked toward the sky a frown placed on his face.

"Man, what's with this gloomy rain?" He asked rhetorically. A dark aura started to emit from Juvia as she stood up, an angry glare set upon the dark haired mage. "Juvia thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else!"

**Thanks for Reading. Review, Follow, Favorite. **

**(Whenever I don't wright a fight scene, it means that it happens the same way as it did in the manga/anime.)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **


	7. The Final Battle

_"Man, what's with this gloomy rain?" He asked rhetorically. A dark aura stared to emit from Juvia as she stood up, an angry glare directed at him. "Juvia thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else!"_

Juvia shot more seems of water at him, and he did his best to dodge like he did before. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were going to give up?" He asked.

She ignored him, and instead told him her life's story. "Juvia has had the rain follow her since she was born. Because of the rain, nobody liked to be around Juvia. They always said that it was to gloomy, and that I should never be allowed to go on class field trips!" She attacked him with another relentless water stream.

He tried freezing it, but failed. The water was ten times hotter than it was before. "Phantom Lord saw past the gloom! They welcomed Juvia with open arms!" She screamed at him. Gray stared at her inside the water.

He held up his arms in the same way he did last time and froze the water, causing Juvia to stop attack ing in shock. "So you chose to be with an organization like Phantom? Bullshit! Why not just get rid of the rain?" He asked, slamming his palms into the ground.

"Ice make: Geyser!" A stream of ice shot up from the ground, somehow managing to freeze the rain. It monetarily encasing Juvia inside it as she screamed. The ice shattered and everything seemed to go in slow motion as she fell.

Juvia had truly thought she was going to die, splattering to the ground like the lonely rain drop that she was. Gray slid down the side catching her by the arm.

"Hold on, I'll pull you up!" He brought her up into his arms and set her back down on the roof. They sat staring at the sky as the clouds began to drift apart.

"It's so bright... This is the first time Juvia has seen the sun," She was mesmerised by the beauty of the clear blue sky. "This is really your first time?" He asked in surprise. He smiled when she nodded. "Then let's enjoy it together.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Gray looked at her again. "So you still wanna go at it?" The question meant 'Do you still want to fight?',but Juvia took the wrong way.

Her face erupted in a cherry red as she squealed and then passed out with a strange grin on her face. Gray jumped up, completely freaking out at the fact that she'd passed out.

Mira and Elfman showed up a few minutes later, and he cooled down. Elfman stared at Juvia.

"How'd she get that creepy look on her face?" He grumbled. Mira smiled. "Well, she could be having a very nice dream," she pointed out. Gray nodded in agreement and they moved on from the topic.

"If we can defeat the air mage of the Element Four, then the giant will stop," Gray smirked. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" He exclaimed. They all ran into the halls, eventually coming across the room where Natsu, Aria, and Erza were fighting.

Unfortunately, they got there a little to late, as Aria had just fallen to the ground. "Erza! What are you doing up? Your supposed to be in bed!" Mira shouted. "I couldn't just lay down and be useless. We had to stop the giant." Erza retaliated.

Before they could start an argument, a voice over the loudspeaker echoed throughout the dysfunctional giant. "You pesky Fairies! Get out of my giant. I already have Miss Heartfilia." It shut of, leaving the Fairy Tail makes in silence.

"You guys stay here, I'll go get Lucy." Natsu said and ran off, Happy on his tail.

**(With Lucy)**

Lucy grunted as she was hit with an iron pole, and slammed into the wall once again. "Gajeel, don't you think you should stop? Master Jose said we couldn't hurt her to much." A woman said.

She apologized when Gajeel turned his angry red eyes on her. Gajeel continued to hit Lucy, who never showed any signs of pain. Gajeel sent out another iron pole. The group of people standing to the side was surprised when Lucy dodged.

They were even more surprised when she broke the magic cancelling ropes as if they were paper. She scoffed. "It was real nice being your punching bag, but my clothes are already about to fall of my body. I don't need your help tearing then to shreds." She said sarcastically.

A man in the small bunch of people gasped. "Does this chick have a death sentence? No one talks to Gajeel like that and gets away with it." He apparently didn't do a good job being quite, as Lucy glared at them.

"Enter! Gate of the Dragon, Draco!" Lucy's hair now had dark streaks of purple going through it. Her canines elongated and could be seen poking into her lower lip. Her finger nails turned into claws, and scales appeared on her checks, forearms, outer thigh, collarbone, and shoulder blades.

She was wearing black wraps around her chest and silvery short shorts. The blonde's eyes had turned gold and her pupils turned to black, vertical slits. "Celestial Dragons Roar!" A ray of golden light shot out of her mouth, instantly knocking out all of the people.

She turned her gaze to Gajeel who was frozen with fear. He shook it off and got into a battle stance. "How the hell can you be a Dragon Slayer?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm not," At Gajeel's confused look, she evaluated her explanation. "I'm the only Celestial mage who can fuse with their Celestial Spirits. If the bond is strong enough, and you know what you're doing, it is possible to the lost magic: Spirit Fusion." Gajeel nodded his understanding.

"Iron Dragons Roar," Lucy smirked. "Celestial Dragons Roar," Her attack easily overpowered Gajeel's. He jumped out of the way just before it hit him, and it crashed into the wall behind him. It was completely destroyed, displaying their guild that was in shambles.

"Lucy!" She turned her head at the sound of Natsu's shout. In her moment of distraction, Gajeel ran up to Lucy and punched her in the stomach. An involuntary shriek escaped her as she crashed into the wall.

At the same time time, Natsu and Happy rushed in to see Lucy getting punched into a concrete wall. "Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" A large fireball was sent in Gajeel's direction. Unable to avoid getting hit, he took the full force of the attack.

"Happy, get Luce outa here!" The cat nodded and flew over to the woman who was struggling to get up. He screamed once he got a better look at her. Natsu was already engaged in a battle with Gajeel, so he couldn't go over and see the problem.

Lucy finally stood up, with Happy staring at her in fear. She smiled. "Don't worry Happy. It's just a spirit fusion with a dragon spirit." She explained. Happy nodded and sat comfortably on her head. Lucy watched the battle closely, noticing that Natsu was on the verse of losing.

"Celestial Dragons Star Wave!" With a downward swipe of her hand, Lucy sent a wave of gold stars at an assortment of machines located behind the fighting pair. It exploded, sending fire across the area. While Natsu focused on eating the fire, Lucy set Happy down.

She jumped up, kicking Gajeel in the face. "Celestial Dragons Cosmic Fist!" A star spiked fist sent Gajeel to the ground. Lucy stepped back a few feet as he stood up.

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" She sent the attack directly at him. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu's attack fused with Lucy's. A fire votes surrounded a golden ray, creating a beautifully dangerous attack.

Gajeel was blown away by the force, landing in a destroyed part of the building that overlooked the still fighting guild members. "Hey Luce?" She turned to the shirtless make and quickly looked away so he wouldn't see the pink tint to her cheaks.

"Yeah?" She squeaked. "You look weird," A vein throbbed on her head as Lucy threw Natsu down with Gajeel. She laughed when he landed on his face. She noticed they had started to talk and decided to leave. "Happy, tea take me to where everyone else is."

"Aye!" He exclaimed. Happy wrapped his tail around her waist and flew down the halls at Max Speed.

Whenthey got to the room on the top floor of the giant, where everyone was at, the first thing they noticed was that it was in complete shambles. Gray, Mira, and Elfman lay sprawled in different places of the large room, looking half dead.

Large holes decorated various places on the walls and, in the far side of the room, a man stood over a female. In several places around the room, purple splotches were on the floor and walls.

Josestood over Erza, more of the purple gloop accumulating in his hands. A sinister look was on his face as he raised his hand. "Celestial Dragons Roar!" Lucy shouted, sending an attack to distract him long enough for Erza to recuperate.

He dodged easily, as if it were child's play. "Lucy Heartfilia. You would have been better off just staying captured. Your father wants you alive, but he didn't say that I couldn't break a few bones!" He charged at her, but was blown a way by a large magical force. Lucy was forced to her knees.

She crawled over to Erza dragging her to the wall closest to the door. She did the same with everyone else. She gave Happy fish from his bag so he wouldn't interrupt the battle between guild masters.

Lucy released Draco from her control, silently thanking him for the help. With all the adrenaline gone, she could feel her burns blistering, her broken ribs making breathing harder, and some open wounds making it hard to stay awake.

Makarov waked over to Jose, anger written all over his face. "Jose. I will be fair and treat you how I do the brats of my guild. I will give you to the count of three to do what I say. Get on your knees and surrender." He waited a few moments to start counting.

At the first number, Jose laughed. "What makes you think that I will bow down to you when I a obviously superior?" Makarov proceeded to the second number. He put his hands in front of him, palms facing each other, so a white ball of magic began to form.

When Jose continued to laugh, Makarov went to three. Jose laughed loudly, refusing to kneel down and admit defeat. Makarov shook his head in disappointment, The white ball of light in his hand expanding into the size of a basket ball.

"Fairy Law!" He chanted. It spread through the town of Magnolia, wiping out Jose's ghost fighters. Jose opened his mouth in a silent scream as the light blinded him, his arm going in front of his face to shield his eyes.

When the spell finally died down, Jose stood in the same position, face ashen white and hair a shimmy black. He was paralyzed in fear, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You have been defeated. Disband your guild and never attack my brats again," Makarov said, turning into his Titan form and picking up all his children.

The mages of Fairy Tail cleared as they battle was finally over, and Phantom Lords building was collapsing into the ocean.

**(The Next Day)**

Natsu and Happy sat in the basement of the guild waiting for Lucy to arrive. They groaned. "Come on Happy, Let's go chech her house!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "Aye!" The cat agreed.

They had just gotten to the top of the stairs when an armoured hand clamped down on his shoured shoulder. He turned his head slowly to see Erza staring at him. Gray was also behind her.

"If you are are going to check on Cosmo, Gray and I will be accompanying you." He nodded stiffly, afraid to say no. Erza walked past him and he glared at Gray, starting a silent argument.

Erza had forced them to run, turning a ten minute walk into a five minute run. They entered the house how the did in the old days. Erza broke down the door, Gray went through the chimney, and Natsu and Happy went through the window.

They searched the place, only to find her not there. All they found was a note on the desk that was addressed to them.

"I'll read it. 'Dear Team Natsu, I'm going home to talk with my father. Signed, Lucy.' " Erza read allowed. It was quite after that.

**(A few hours later. With** **Lucy) **

Lucy had been on the train for four hours. When she got off at the Estate, It took her at least two hours to get to the mansion in the middle. She was currently in a fitting room, maids complementing her on how much she'd grown.

They had put her in an old red gown and put her hair in a high bun. The dress was way to tight around her figure, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be wearing it for long anyway.

The maids led her to her father's study, where he stood looking out the window and at the garden. The maids excused themselves and left. Jude turned to her once the door had shut. "Lucy. I'm glad you decides to come back. I have arranged for you to marry—" He didn't get any further than that, as she had started yelling at him.

"No! I refuse to marry the people you want my to! I'm not just some object that can be traded for the sake of money! I'm a human being. Start treating my as such." She tore the side of her dress in half, then proceeded to rip it off fully. She threw it to the side showing him the dark skinny jeans and brown combat boots that she wore.

"You sent Phantom Lord after me. Even worse you sent them after Fairy Tail. If you try to cross us again, we'll treat you as an enemy. We will come after you, and we will burn down this whole place. Don't even mention my name let alone try to find me." The blonde curled her fingers around the neckline of her red top and pulled, it tore to reveal black wraps around her abdomen, stopping at her collarbone.

She took of the glove on one of her hands, revealing a red Fairy Tail mark. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage now. I don't need you telling me what to do." She said turning and walking out of the study.

She said goodbye to all the maids and staff. They cried and wished her a good journey home.

Lucy stood in front of her mothers grave, memorizing it. This would be the last time that she saw it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "I'll miss you, Momma." She gazed sadly at the stone.

She sighed. It was sunset now. Her guild was probably starting to worry, so she needed to head back. She turned away from the large statue, glancing at it one last time. "Lucy!" The continuous shout of her name grabbed her attention.

She looked into the distance. She saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza running to her at top speed. Happy was flying ahead of them at Max Speed. The blue fur ball crashed into her chest, sending her skidding back a few inches. Her team was there five seconds later.

They bombarded her with questions and she smiled, rubbing soothing circles into Happy's fur. Her red tank top was getting wet from Happy tears but she didn't care. When they had stopped talking, she explained to them that she was just here to talk things out with her father. They left soon after that.

Fromthe window, Jude watched Lucy walk away with her friends. He smiled at her retreating image. "You really are the spitting image of Layla," He mumbled to himself, looking at a family pictures of a young blonde child and her parents.

**(A week later) **

Team Natsu was on a well deserved vacation. They all wore the blue hotel robes. Gray had started a pillow fight with Natsu, and somehow got Erza involved too. From behind a rock, a water mage hid, supplying pillows for a stripping ice mage as she blushed.

Lucy decide not to participate, as she didn't want to be billed for destroying the place. She summoned Plue and decided to take a walk, Happy accompanying her. The blue cat sat on Lucy's head munching on a fish while the blonde laughed at her spirit's funny walk.

Two men approached her. "Hey baby. Would you like to come have some fun with us? Your pets can join too." The first one said. Lucy's eye twitched. "Excuse me?" She asked, fingers already itching to break their noses. One of them made a move to grab her hand.

He was punched in the face and the other one was kicked in the stomach. Loke stood over the two unconscious men, twisting one of his gold rings around his finger. "Thanks. I've been looking for these guys for a long while now. Bye! Gotta go collect my reward!" He shouted and left in a haste, wanting to get away from her as fast as he could.

Lucy shook her head as she stared after him. She hadn't noticed it before, but Loke had taken the thugs with him. Her arms crossed as she made up her mind. She was definitely going to see what that ginger headed freak was hiding.

**(And Then) **

Lucy decided to go home early. They protested, but she said that she had to do some research. She knew that her team didn't believe her, so she had roughly four or five hours before they got bored and decided to check up on her.

After dropping her bag on the dining room table, she went up stares and entered her room. She changed out of her clothes and plopped onto her bed with a sigh.

"Open! Gate of the Southernmost Cross, Crux." The old spirit appeared in a lot chiming of bells and a dull gold flash. "What do you need Miss Lucy?" He smiled at her, one hand resting on his knee. "Hello Crux. I need you to find information on a Spirit. Leo, the Lion." The cross nodded before he started smiting and seemingly went to sleep.

Lucy waited patiently got him to finish his research. A few minutes later Crux screamed loudly, alerting that he was done. She smiled at him. What is it Crux? What did you find?" She leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"Leo the Lion. Last owners name was Karen Lilica, decreased as of three years ago. She was a mage of the Blue Pegasus Guild." Lucy's eyes narrowed. Loke joined the guild the years ago. "Leader of the Zodiac and has disappeared from the Spirit World." Crux continued. Lucy interrupted him.

"How did Karen Lilica die? Why has Leo disappeared from the Celestial Realm?" She asked with a raised brow. Crux shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but that is private information. It is only to be disclosed by Leo the Lion." She signed in disappointment, but didn't push her luck.

"Thanks for the help. Please go back now, Crux." With a smile and a nod, Crux shimmered away in the same dull golden light. "Good day, Miss Lucy." She heard him say faintly.

Standing up, Lucy prepared to get in the shower. She sighed, again, when she heard the loud clamouring of her door being broken down. "Lucy! Loke has gone missing! We can't find him anywhere!" Erza's voice echoed through the house.

Lucy jumped out of the window, breaking into a sprint a she followed Erza. When they got out of the forests, Lucy took a different path than the requip mage. If her suspicions were correct, then Looked was trying to kill himself.

She stopped in the center of town. The blonde stared at the water that trickled out of the magnolia flower and into the round circle fountain. She tuned out the annoying noise that it made and tried to think.

"Loke was banished from the Spirit Realm around the same time Karen died. If Loke was connected to Karen's death, then he would probably want her to see him dying. So that means he's..." Realization hit her like a brick. She hastily shoved people out of her way, shouting apologies like a broken record.

The further away she went, the more distinctly that she could hear the sound of rushing water. Lucy ran faster, finally jumping over a cluster of bushes and stopping to see a beautiful water fall. In front of the waterfall was a narrow rock cliff.

Loke was on his hands and knees in front of a large grave situated near the edge of the cliff. The blonde walked up to him slowly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped up in alarm. He flinched when he saw her.

"What are you doing Loke? Everyone's looking for you," Even though she knew exactly what he was doing, she wanted him to tell her what was going on. He didn't say any thing, he just turned back to the gravestone and resumed his position in front of it.

Looks life she would have to take the hard way. "Leo. Why are doing thin to yourself? Why don't you just go back to the Spirit World? There isn't any reason for you to be killing yourself life this!" His head snapped around to glare at her.

"You wouldn't understand!" He shouted back at her. "Then make me!" It wasn't a plead, it was an order. His head turned back to the grave as he told her the story.

**(Flashback. Sort of.) **

**Karen laughed and joked with the males that surrounded her. She summoned a spirit, Aries, to distract them while she got something to drink. The lamb spirit protested meekly, but stopped when Karen sent her a look. Karen walked over to the bar and ordered a drink from Master Bob. **

**He reprimanded her for treating her spirits in such a bad way. Later that day, Karen chained up Aries and threatened to keep her in the human world for a week because she got her in trouble with Bob. Aries suddenly faded, and Leo appeared in her place. He told Karen that if she didn't release him from their contract, he would stay in the human world, using up all her magic. **

**She refused, and Leo stayed. A few days later, she was pleading for him to leave. She told him that she was exhausted, and that if he went back she'd start treating them correctly. It continued life that for another two months, until Karen had started to threaten him again. It was life that for a month. **

**One day, Master Bob came up to the old church, where he was staying. He told him how Karen had died on a mission. He said she was extremely exhausted, and that she was almost completely out of money. She died on the mission because she couldn't open any of her gates. He was banished from the Celestial Realm for indirectly causing Karen's death. **

**(Flashback End) **

Lucy shook her head in disagreement. "That doesn't make sense. You shouldn't have been banished. It wasn't your fault. Karen killed herself by choosing to do something completely out of her league." She protested. Leo stared at his hands as they started to fade.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to die regardless. I've tried to distract myself from the things that I've done with all those women, but it doesn't work. She's always there. Death is the only thing that can give her satisfaction and make her leave me alone! No one cares if I die anyway," Leo mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Lucy's fist clenched. "No one cares? What the hell do you mean 'no one cares'? I care! Fairy Tail cares! Aries cares! My spirits care! If you aren't going to try and save yourself, then I will!" She exclaimed.

Leo's eyes widened when she repeatedly started to chant his incantation. Her spirits appeared behind her and her body started to fade. "Lucy! If you don't stop this, you'll disappear too. I can't carry the burden of killing another person."

Lucy shook her head defiantly. "No. I won't stop until you are allowed back into the Celestial Realm." She said. Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"You can't stop what's about to happen. It's the law. If a spirit kills their master, they are no longer allowed to return to the Celestial Realm. Indirect killing is still killing!" He shouted. Lucy stared at him. "Well, whoever invented that law is wrong! You didn't kill her!" She shouted back.

Everything suddenly stopped. The water froze in place and Leo stopped fading. A large blue man wearing a crown appeared floating in front of the waterfall. Leo stood up. "No way. He came just because she insulted his judgment?" He mumbled in bewilderment. Lucy kept open her spirit gates.

She looked the man up and down before glaring at him. The blonde pointed an accusing finger at him. "He Stache Face! Are you the one who make up that stupid law?" She shouted up at him. Leo clamped a hand on her mouth. "You can't talk to him that way! He's the Celestial Spirit King!" He whisper shouted at her.

Lucy waved him off, shoving him to the side. The gruff voice of the Spirit King was loud, and make her want to scream at him to whisper. "Old friend, you will serve your punishment. The law is not wrong."

"Yes it is! Leo hasn't done anything wrong. If you ask me, Karen deserved what was coming to her. He was just trying to protect his friend. Isn't that what friends are for? To protect you in your time of need? Leo was just doing his mission as a loyal friend to Aries." Lucy explained, hands planted on her hips.

He hummed, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe it is not my judgment that needs to be changed, but the law itself. Leo, old friend, you are officially allowed to go to and fro from the human world and the spirit world."

Leo stood in shook at his words, while Lucy grinned victoriously. She suddenly stumbled on her feet, feeling a little light headed. Leo rushed over and put one of her arms around his shoulders for extra balance. She dismissed her spirits and stood up by herself again.

"Thanks Stache Face! You're doing the right thing here!" She gave him two thumbs up, grinning. He laughed loudly, crossing his arms and showing of some of his sparkly white teeth.

"But! You may only be allowed to return if you serve your friend for the rest of eternity. Do you understand, old friend?" Leo nodded. The Spirit King disappeared, and everything went back to normal.

"Thank You." Leo said as he handed Lucy his key. As he shimmered away into a gold sparkles, he glanced back over his shoulder at Karen's grave. He thought he saw Karen smiling at him, but it could have just been his imagination.

** Thanks for Reading. Review. Follow. Favorite. **

**I'm making a new story. When should I post it?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **


	8. Erza's Story

Lucy laughed as the whale pulled the board along. Natsu held on in the behind her for dear life as he threw up into the ocean. "Natsu, I'll kill you if you regurgitate on me! If you were going to throw up, you shouldn't have suggested this! " She was sending him some mixed signals, because she was laughing and threatening him at the same time.

On the beach, Happy was jumping all around because the sand was too hot. Most people would have laughed at his bathing suit if any one else where wearing it.

Erza and Gray where playing volleyball, we'll, sort of. It was more of a one sided beat down by Erza. It was still fun regardless.

They were currently at Akane Resort, thanks to a certain lion spirit who gave them tickets. The team had now gathered on the sand laughing and joking around. Natsu had stolen Gray's swim suit, and the ice mage was using Happy to cover up his personal area.

Gray, I don't think Happy is enjoying being used in such a way. The poor little guy is crying," Lucy joked.

The rest of the day continued in a similar manner, everyone talking and enjoying their time on their much needed vacation.

Later in the day, Erza was lounging in a chair on her rooms balcony. She stared at the beautiful sunset. "It really was a nice day," She mumbled to herself as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

**(Dreamland) **

**Several boat headed toward the central direction of an island. A tower seemed to be getting constructed on the island. In parts of the tower, there were jail cells. Prisoners were held against their will, being forced to build a tower. Vicious dogs watched over them, the threatening them with snarls and growls, sometimes barks. **

**They all wore the same thing, a tattered white shirt, and in some cases, shorts. No one wore shoes, and everyone had** ** gray ****chains on their wrists. **

**The image changed, and showed a young Erza, crying as people worked around her. They were being whipped by people in masks. They claimed to be the people who would restrict Zeref. **

**It faded out, and a new one replaced it. A man had his arms spread out protectively, a large orange Fairy Tail mark stamped on his back. There was a bright light heading his direction, and just when it would've hit him, the scene change. **

**Asinister smile was what she saw, and a child's voice rang throughout her mind. "Don't you see? There's no freedom in this world." His voice said. **

**(End Dreamland)**

Her eyes snapped open. "It was just a dream," She sighed in relief. She walked to the mirror and smiled as she examined herself. She required into her armor and chuckled. "Although armour isn't the most feline choice of clothing, I just feel safer when I wear it."

She heard the door open and turned her head in it's direction. "Erza, we're going to the casino. Are coming?" Lucy asked. She was wearing a strapless maroon dress that went to her knees. It had slits up the sides that went her upper-thigh, and she had on a pair of black stilettos.

Erza nodded, walking to the mirror. She required out of her bathing suit and into her favorite dress. It was a cross strap, floor length, black dress. There were flower decorations on the bottom, and a slit that went up to mid-thigh. She wore black heels that tied up around her ankle.

"Let's go," She smiled at her blonde companion.

When they got to the Casino, they sat down at the first game they saw, which happened to be a card game.

Elsewhere, Natsu and Happy were trying to play a pinball game. When they didn't win, Natsu freaked out and tried to break the machine. Happy was pressing his face against the glass and whining, and the Pyro was shoving a worker in the face because he wouldn't let go and let him break the game.

Gray was at the bar of the Casino. He was sitting and talking to Juvia, who just happened to be there. She was telling him about how she wanted to become a Fairy Tail mage and go on adventures with them.

Erza was winning in her game. Lucy decided to just watch her play, as she thought Erza was a much better player than herself. The dealers switched, and a suspicious looking man took the previous ones place. He smirked as he shuffled the card.

Lucy stared at him as he dealt the cards. They spelled out the word 'DEATH'. Erza's head snapped up to the dealers and she froze. "S-Sho," She stuttered out. He smiled. "It's min a while... Erza-nii," He laughed.

There was a sudden black out, and a gun shot was heard. The sound echoed through the large room, replaced by a loud shot of a lazer. The lights cut on, and not a single person was in sight. Cards scattered the floor. Lucy was bound to the floor by magic canceling ropes, and Erza was being held captive by the same rope.

A woman with orange hair stood on one side of Erza, Sho was standing on the other side. Erza gazed at the woman with wide eyes. "Milianna," She whispered, shook written over her face. "We missed you, Er-chan!" Milianna exclaimed.

A large man wearing a mask approached them. Another man, with literally no round part on his body followed behind him. "Simon, Wally!" Erza shouted. She stared at them in bewilderment. They nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Look at what I found," Wally smiled, taking his hands from behind his back and holding up what he held. A sleeping cat lay in his arms. Milianna squealed. "Kitty!" She shouted, snatching Happy and rubbing her check on his fur.

They all grouped together and a blue magic circle appeared under their feet. Lucy grumbled incoherent words as she watched them leave. Rolling around a few times, all of her weapons fell out. She always carried three daggers for safety, along with her keys. She grabbed one of the small daggers and cut herself free.

She looked at the people in the cards and gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll have someone come and get you out," She said before running of to find Natsu and Gray.

"I didn't think... that Erza's old friends would come back for her after such a long time. I was so stunned that I couldn't even think. We have to get her back, and fast." She reprimanded herself.

Lucy knew all about Erza's past. They where life sisters, they told each other everything. After two years of knowing each other, they'd already told each other all their secrets, including their miserable pasts.

She stopped and looked around, spotting Gray slumped against the wall. He looked very dead. After a brief glance, she took out one of her daggers and threw it at his head. He shattered into clumps of ice.

Juvia suddenly appeared. Gray situated under her in a protective shield. He jumped up and glared at her. "Geez, Lu! What where you trying to do? Kill me?" He shouted, a look of fake hurt spread across his face. The blonde waved him off. "I knew it wasn't you from the start, do quit freaking out."

Juvia smirked victoriously. "Gray-sama was inside of Juvia and not you. Are you jealous, Love Rival?" She laughed. Lucy ignored her. "Alright where's Natsu? I need him to trace Erza's scent so we can get her back. And Happy, too."

Gray grit his teeth. "I can't believe we were defeated so easily. We couldn't even stop them from taking our friends." Lucy scoffed. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. It's not anyone's fault,okay? Don't go blaming yourself for things that are out of your control." Lucy said patting him on the shoulder.

A burst of fire tore through the broken machine a few meters away. Natsu jumped out of the ball looking very angry. "What kind of guy shoots someone in the mouth? Some could get seriously hurt that way!" He shouted.

They sighed. "I think a normal person would die if that happened to them."Lucy grumbled. "I agree." Gray and Juvia said simultaneously. Natsu suddenly ran off. "I'm going to find that block head and bring back Happy!" Lucy was hot on his heals. "Come on! We don't have time for you two to be lagging behind!"

"Juvia doesn't understand." Gray grabbed her arm and explained what was going on whole they ran behind the two mages. "Natsu has the nose of a hunting animal. He'll definitely find Erza.

**(With Erza) **

Erza opened her eyes and looked at the brown wood of the ship. She was bound to a pole with magic cancelling ropes. Sho was in front of her, organizing some boxes.

"Where we?" He walked over to her. "Were on a ship, headed to the Tower of Heaven." He answered. "I should have known. Will you please untie me? I won't cause trouble." She didn't look at him. "I'm afraid not. You have proven yourself untrustworthy." Sho rejected her request.

She nodded. "I understand. But will you please allow me change into my armour? I feel safer with it on. This place," Her voice shook a little. "It scares me." Erza admitted. Sho shook his head. "But you look beautiful in what you're wearing now."

He dropped to his knees in front of her, tears streaming down his face. He hugged her as he cried. "I was so lonely without you," He started. "I missed you so much. It hurt me to have to do this to you. Tell me one thing." He stared at her tears coming to a halt.

Why did you do it? Why did you betray Jellal?" He was shouting at her. Erza's eyes went wide before they sifted, and slowly slid shut as she took a walk down memory lane.

**(Flashback)**

**Sho, Wally, Simon, and Erza stood in a cell. They were ducked down under some boxes in front of a stone wall that had whole in it. Sho was shaking slightly. "Come on Erza, before the guards catch us." He said. Simon sighed. "If your that loud, the guards will definitely find us!" He exclaimed. **

**Your being louder than he is," Milianna whispered. "It's just that, I'm so scared." Erza mumbled. "There is nothing to be afraid about. We're getting back our freedom, so let's go!" Erza hesitantly took his hand. "Okay." **

**(End Flashback) **

Gray sighed. "Flame Brain, are you sure that you now where you're going?" He asked. When he simply slumped and threw up, Lucy eye twitched. "Your lucky that I don't knock you out for being so discussing." She grumbled. A dark aura was surrounding Juvia.

"You dare disappoint my true love with your childish actions?" She glared at him. Lucy, who was looking up at the sky, suddenly inhaled a sharp breath. "The birds... They're dying." She proclaimed, pointing to the birds that were falling out of the sky. Another few feet caused Gray to groan.

"The fish are dead, too." He gestured stared to the fish that were floating above the water. His brow furrowed. "And there's the ruins of a military ship." Natsu pointed out. "Well that's not creepy at all." Lucy retorted sarcastically. They continued to drift further.

"There!" Lucy signaled. "The Tower of Heaven." Juvia raised her hand in the air and a large dome constructed of water surrounded them. "This will keep us hidden." She exclaimed.

Natsu was throwing up again. "Get me... Of this thing..." He managed to get out when he wasn't throwing up. Lucy putted his head lightly. "Just as little longer, okay?" Gray scoffed. "The next time we go somewhere, we're knocking him out!"

They arrived at the island and ran up the docks, stopping when a group of guards overlooked the area. "What are we waiting for? Let's attack them!" Natsu whisper shouted. Lucy smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! If we did that, they'd know we were coming. We need to be able to surprise them," She explained quietly. Juvia emerged out of the water, her body fusing with the water from the shoulders down. "I found an underwater passageway that will lead us into the tower. It's only a ten minuet swim."

Natsu grinned. "Just ten minutes? Well then let's go." Gray nodded his head in agreement. The blonde sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you two idiots? You can't hold you breath for ten minutes!" She growled. Juvia held up three orbs of water.

"These are air bubbles. They will allow you to breath underwater." Natsu and Gray took theirs, but Lucy politely declined. She fused with Aquarius, allowing herself to breath underwater.

They got there in four minutes, because Lucy was manipulating the current to make them go faster. Lucy sighed. "Thank Mavis me got in undetected," Juvia stared at her in confusion. "Juvia doesn't understand. Who is Mavis?" She asked.

"Mavis is the first master of Fairy Tail," Her companions answered in unison. The conversation was interrupted when swarms of guards filed up the room. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The commander questioned.

The group jumped up and spread to different sections. Lucy went to the rows on the top, Natsu started to fight anyone in the middle section on the bottom, Gray took the left, and Juvia took the right.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail, and we're here to kick your ass!" Natsu's declaration caused his companions to grin. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, taking down most of his opponents in one hit. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu sent a burst of fire out of his mouth, defeating the remaining number of he and Grays enemies.

Lucy had just fused with Draco. Most of the men ran for their lives, but she commanded them to stay. The guards shock with fear at her blank stare. She slowly brought her hands to her mouth. "Celestial Dragons Roar!" The blinding yellow light eliminated all of her targets.

Juvia was getting shot at. The bullets simply went through her. "Juvia's body is made out of water. Your attacks haver no affect." They continued to shoot at her. "Water Slicer!" It wiped most of the into the water, and the rest were just unconscious.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "So how are we going to get in?" A latter came out of the mouth of the big tiki head on the wall. "What's this?" He asked. Lucy was the first to step toward the later, letting everyone get a good look at her. The gaped in awe.

"What the hell happened to you? Have you always looked like that and I just didn't notice?" Gray questioned, staring at the gold and black scales littering her body. "I can explain when we get out of this tower. Now let's get up this latter. They already know that we're her, so we have to move quickly." They nodded and followed her up.

They ended up in the dining room, eating all the food on the table. "Perfect. Now I don't have to fight on an empty stomach," Lucy grinned, her sharp teeth looking very intimidating. She turned to look at her companions and a vein throbbed.

"Will you two cut that out? Natsu is not a clothes dryer!" She growled at the boys. Juvia sighed. Two guards came rushing into the room, but where quickly cut siren by swords.

Erza turned to them. "What are you three doing here? You have to leave," Lucy shook her head. "Erza, you know as well as I do that we are not leaving. We still have to get Happy. Even so, when we do leave we won't be going without you." Erza turned around.

So they took Happy? Don't worry about him. Milianna I'd a cat lover, she'd never do anything to hurt him." Natsu had already rushed of in some direction looking for Happy before she even finished talking.

"Erza, what's with you? Normally you'd tell us to come along whether we wanted to or not. What different this time?" Erza turned her back to them at Grays questions. "Please. This is my fight, I don't want you to get mixed up in it." Her voice was a little shaky, but they didn't notice.

"Cut the bullshit Erza! Phantom Lord was 'my fight', but you guys still helped me! If we can't help a friend fight their battles, then what the hell are nakama for? We're helping you fight this, no matter what you say." Lucy voice was strong, leaving no room for objection.

"Fine. If you're going to help me fight, you have to know why you're fighting, right? I should tell my story while I still have the chance." She turned to face them, wiping away some stay tears.

**(Flashback)**

** A cult was building a tower to resurrect the Dark Mage Zeref. It was called the R-System. They used slaves to build it. Erza, Wally, Shô, Millianna, Jellal, and Simon were some of them. After a failed escaped attempt, Erza was taken to the dungeons and was tortured with such severity that she lost her right eye.****Jellal arrived to save her and told her they have to fight to survive now. Caught by another guard, Jellal got beaten and Erza was sent back to her prison. **

**There, Jellal was possessed by what he believed was the Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. No longer able to take the abuse, Erza attacks guards and starts the revolt. At its inception, the revolt appeared to be successful.**

**The sudden presence of Mages, however, begins to dampen their chances at victory. All seems lost the moment a Magic blast comes towards Erza, but Rob interferes, saving Erza. He died protecting her. To see Rob, who had nurtured her in the manner of a grandfather, blown to dust in an attempt to save her life seems to unlock something inside of her****.**

** She remembers Rob telling her what is Magic and that it comes from the heart. She awakens her Magic. In vengeful fury she calls to all possible weapons in her proximity and sends a barrage of steel at her captives; and in that moment of rage she finishes the revolt, defeating all her enemies.**

**When everyone is on the boat to go home, Erza goes back in the dungeons to look for Jellal. Already possessed by Zeref, Jellal tells her he is going to complete the R-System to resurrect Zeref's body and find his "true freedom". **

**Jellal finishes off the guards who were torturing him. Erza tries to stop him but in vain. He uses his magic and attacks her. He tells her not to tell anybody about the tower, or he will kill everyone. **

**Erza falls into the sea, falling unconscious in the process. She wakes up on an island, crying about the events she'd just been through.**

**(End Flashback)**

Erza wiped away some tears as she finished her story. Lucy wasn't really listening, since she had already heard the story.

"That's not true!" Shô shouted. "You think that by making yourself the victim that you can get sympathy from your friends? Tell the truth! You blew up the boats and escaped on your own! If it hadn't been for Jellal, we would've died. He said that you we shouldn't trust people like you, who were new to magic. He said that you were drunk with power."

Lucy's first clenched. "Are you sure that you can call yours Erza's friend? If you really knew her, you'd know she would never do such a self-centered thing. Grow up. Quite living in the world Jellal wants you to live in." Shô faltered at Lucy's harsh words.

HeHe turned to glare at her, but looked back at Erza when he saw her. "What would you know? You weren't there like the rest of us!" He shouted. Lucy walked up to him. He flinched when she stopped in front of him. The blonde placed a hand in his shoulder.

"You're Shô, right? I'm sorry that I was so harsh. I'm not good at holding my younger and keeping quiet. You were just starting what you believed." Gray's jaw dropped to the floor. He'd never heard Lucy apologize and sound so sincere about it. She didn't even say sorry when she accidentally broke his wrist.

Simon appeared out of the darkness. "She's right, Shô. Jellal brainwashed you guys. I knew all along. I saw just waiting for the day that a group of powerful wizards gathered here so we could finally stop Jellal." Lucy returned to her position beside Erza when Shô dropped to his knees.

"So you've all been lying to me? I thought I could trust you!" He was crying now. "I don't know who to believe anymore!" He continued. Erza knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then. I wasn't strong enough, but I am now. Please forgive me," She held him as he continued to cry.

After Shô finished crying, they got down to business."You ready to face him more that you're stronger. Is that what it is?" Simon guessed. Erza nodded her head in confirmation to goods statement.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Not to ruin the moment, but what are we going to do now?" She asked. Simon turned to her. "We're going to defeat Jellal. If we work together, we can do it." He explained. "But first, we have to keep Natsu and Wally from clashing," He exclaimed.

**(With Natsu) **

"Man, what's with all the cats?" He grumbled as he walked into Millianna's room. He suddenly spotted something. "I like that gains green kitty head!" He ran over to the dresser that it sat on and picked up the cat head. "It's some kind of mask!" He put it on his head.

The fire mage pretended to be Happy for a few moments. "Man, I'd make a great cat," He laughed to himself as he attempted to get the thing of his head. It didn't budge. "Oh no! It's stuck on my giant noggin," He slumped, and then brightened again. "Well it looks good, so I guess is OK!"

Wally stood at the door, his hand transformed into a gun. He tipped his hat and smirked to himself. "Well ain't that dandy?" He whispered to no one in particular. As Natsu continued to come up with pranks, he pointed his weapon at his back.

"End of the road, boy!" He fired the gun. Millianna ran up behind him and redirected his shot, and the Wally missed. "Don't hurt the little kitty!"

**(With the Others) **

Simon lead them up the many different staircases until they ended up in some corridor. They stopped when Jellal's voice spread through the tower.

"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal, and I am the rules of this Tower. I see the players have been arranged. I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heavens Game?" He paused. "The rules are quite simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice. If I succeed, the gates of Heaven will open, crowning my victory." He grinned.

"To make my game more interesting, I have enlisted three Knights. If you are able to defeat them, then you win the game. In other words, a three on eight battle royal. And there is one more surprise. The Magic Council is in the midst of voting to fire the etherion as we speak. If it fires, game over and there will be no one left to win the game."

His last words echoed through the halls. "Let the games begin," Lucy sighed. "This man must have one twisted and of humor, the damn bastered," She was alarmed when Shô suddenly trapped Erza in one of his cards. He ran off on his own, and Simon chased after him.

They all ended up going different ways. Lucy and Juvia were partnered up and ended had gotten trapped in an all rock room, shooting Natsu's bam in hopes of finding him. "He should have been able to hear us. That guy has ears like a dog." Lucy said. Juvia smiled. "So he's like Gajee? Does he have heightened senses to?"

Lucy ignored the little nickname and nodded her head. Juvia's eyes turned curious as she stared at her. "Juvia wants to know how Lucy-sama can keep up that fusion for so long." Lucy laughed as she answered the Rain Woman's question.

"It's not really that complicated. You see, Draco is a silver key. Hence why I can keep up the fusion for so long. He doesn't require as much power as a gold key, so really I could keep his gate open for a few hours and still have enough power to summon another three or four golden keys." Lucy explained.

Juvia stared at her in admiration. Before they could keep talking, the loud blaring of rock music interrupted their conversation. Lucy hummed, though it was barley auditable over the loudness of the screeching guitar. "This music is an interesting sound." She said as she looked around for the source. Juvia nodded. "I like it,"

"Prepare to rock, because I'm sending you to hell!" A shirtless man wearing white and proper make up and carrying a guitar shouted as he came out of one of the holes in the wall.

**Thanks for Reading. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**Sorry if it's not that good. This isn't my favorite part because it kinda crushes my Jerza pairing... ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **


	9. Titania, Cosmo, and Salamander

"Prepare to rock! I'm sending you're asses to hell tonight!"

Lucy gave him a once-over before turning to her temporary partner. "Juvia? I'm going to keep moving. I want to get to the top of the tower and kick Jellal's ass." Lucy said, turning around and examining the walls to find a way out.

The Water Mage held up a hand in preparation for one of her attacks. "Juvia will handle this. Lucy-Sama can go." As she finished talking, whips of gait were sent around the room. Lucy simply sidestepped the attacks while she continued to stare at the walls.

Juvia, on the other hand, let the hair pass harmlessly through her body. "Vilaldus is my name, and rocking is my game! You've got one rockin' body!" He exclaimed, staring at Juvia's body. "Juvia's body is made completely out of water, so you're attacks do not affect Juvia." She explained.

He laughs as Juvia traps him in her Water Lock. "Are you a rocker, too?" She ignored his question, instead turning to Lucy. "Juvia thinks that Lucy-Sama should stay here. Juvia just wants to make sure nothing happens." The Water Mage said, voicing her concerns.

The blonde hummed. "Well, Okay. But only because you asked." She turned around just in time to see Vidaldus sucking up Juvia's attack with his hair. Said woman recoiling in slight shock.

"How did you destroy Juvia's Water Lock? It nearly unbreakable!" She exclaimed in slight panic before she went back to her serious face. He laughed crazily at her shocked face.

"A little water is great for your hair. Shampooing everyday can really do some damage." He grins. "My hair hair is able to absorb any liquid. Just not oil or alcohol, cause that will seriously mess up your doo." He explained. Juvia took a few steps back as she realizes that her attacks are useless.

"You two are quite fine ladies!" Lucy's eye twitched at his comment. "Quit staring at me, you creepy leech!" She shouted in agitation, holding up a fist and glaring at him. Juvia said nothing, still to shocked to move. Vidaldus starts plating eenie-meenie between the two of them.

His finger stops on Juvia, and she snaps out of her trance. "You're going to be my succubus!" He proclaims on glee. Lucy's brows furrowed as she looked between Juvia and their opponent in confusion. "Succubus?" She questioned.

Vidaldus plays another rift on his electric guitar, sending sonic waves in Juvia's direction. She screamed in fright at what was happening to herself. "Get out of my body!" She shouted continuously. She was suddenly surrounded in a bright white light.

When it faded, Juvia looked much more rebellious, with wavy hair and dark make-up. Her skin had become paler, she wore a lavender top, skin tight pants, white angle heels, and she had a sinister grin on her face. "Is time to go to hell, bicth!" She shouted at Lucy, Vidaldus laughing crazily in the background.

Lucy frowned, glaring at the laughing maniac. "What did you do to Juvia?" He just kept laughing, her question going unanswered. A tick mark appeared on Lucy head as she released her fusion with Draco, deciding that he wasn't the best spirit for this task. She was back in her black leather jacket, denim skinny jeans, button up white blouse, and brown combat boots.

She was caught by surprise when Juvia's body turned to water and the water woman launched at her. Lucy had only barely managed to dodge when Juvia scratched at her chest.

Her gaze hardened slightly. "Juvia, you have to fight it, alright? I really don't want to hurt you." She said earnestly. The blonde shifted her gaze to Vidaldus as she continued to maneuver away from Juvia's attacks.

"I know what you're doing, and you're a sick person. I'm going to really send you to rot in hell for doing this to Juvia." The treat in her voice was clear, and it would have made any normal person pass out from fear. Vidaldus, on the other hand, had a different reaction. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy figured that there was no way out of this. She was so focused on the Guitar Mage that she didn't see the stream of hot water that was Juvia's body coming her way. It circled around so it was continuously scorching her skin nonstop.

The blonde was extremely glad that Aquarius was her spirit, which meant that she could use a limited amount of her powers without a fusion. That in turn allowed her to breath underwater. Juvia's voice sweat through her mind, accompanied by the sound of crying.

"Juvia is so sad. She doesn't want to attack Lucy-Sama. Lucy-Sama is her friend, and Juvia doesn't hurt her friends." The bluenett cried. Lucy was confused at how she could hear Juvia's voice in her mind, but didn't dwell on it. She smiled.

She hoped that Juvia could hear her thoughts like she could hear hers. "Don't worry Juvia. I know it's not you, so I won't hold the against you. I'll fix this as soon as I think of something." Lucy thought. The sound of sobbing escape heavier and an idea popped into Lucy's brain.

Hurriedly, she took out Aquarius' key. "I am so going to regret this." She mumbled with a sigh, bubbles coming out of her mouth. She needed to hurry this up, her skin was starting to burn from being in this intensively hot water to long. "Open. Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" She swiped her hand briefly in the air.

The teal hard spirit appeared with a look of irritation on her face. "What the hell do you want? I was on a date with my boyfriend. You know, that thing you'll never have." She smirked, pitting extra emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'. Lucy smirked.

"We've been over this Aquarius. Lying does you know good. Everyone knows that tramps can't have have boyfriends." The blonde laughed and the two glared at each other. "Watch who your talking to slutty brat. What do you need anyway?" The Water spirit questioned. She would have to yell at Lucy for summoning her in a bad place later.

"I need you to cause a whirlpool in that direction. Okay, fish bait?" A devious idea went through Aquarius' mind and she nodded. Lifting her urn, Aquarius conjured a whirlpool that had the entire room covered in cool water. Lucy was briefly happy that her skin no longer felt like it was on fire, but the feeling of dizziness outmatched it.

Juvia's shriek caught her attention and she looked frantically around the mess of swirling waves so her partner. She spotted her a few meters away and reached out to her. "Juvia! Grab my hand!" She shouted over the reading of waves. In the distance, she could hear Vidaldus screaming. "To much water! I can't absorb it!"

Juvia reached out and clasped her hand. A surge of powerful magical energy went through the room when their hands touched. A spell drifted through both their minds and they were compelled to say it. "Unison Raid! Starlight Shower!" They chanted, sending their attack to barely stang Vidaldus who stood at the center of the whirlpool.

The waves turned gold, and small stars with razor sharp edges could be seen inside them ad the rushed to the unlucky recipient of the attack. Vidaldus screened as it hit him, and the waves soon disappeared to reveal a badly neared man laying unconscious on the ground.

Lucy and Juvia dropped to the ground with a sigh, glad that it was finally over. They landed in one of the shallow puddles scattered across the room, and we're immediately assaulted by an angry Aquarius.

"If I find myself getting summoned in the rusty toilet of a public bathroom, you're both dead meat! Got that?" She glared at them. Juvia cowered in fear behind the blonde, who could care less about how angry her spirit was.

"Yeah, whatever. I did what needed to be done. Have fun on your date Aquarius. I won't someone you for a while, 'kay?" The two smiled at each other. "See you then, flat chested freak." The spirit smirked. "Damn you! Go to hell, bitch!" Lucy shouted at the fading for of her spirit.

When it was finally quite, Juvia plopped down on the ground and sighed in exhaustion. "Juvia is tired. Juvia thinks that we should rest. Her magic is almost all gone." She stated honestly. Lucy stared at her as if she was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? I barely broke a sweat during that fight. I've got tons of energy! And anyway, we don't have timeto lay down on are backs and enjoy the moment. We have to get to the top of the tower and defeat Jellal!" She shouted energetically, summoning Virgo to dig them a tunnel out.

Juvia stared at her in bewilderment. "Juvia thinks that Lucy-Sama should go on her own. Juvia will be of no use to you in a battle." Lucy laughed at Juvia's attention to be left here. "Nonsense! I can't just leave ultra on your own. What if another one came? You're coming with me."

The blonde grabbed Juvia by the back of her shirt. Juvia turned into water just as Lucy hopped into Virgo's escape hole. She could here Lucy shout a profanity and shouted an apology to her. The tunnel soon closed up.

Juvia collapsed on the ground, a small smile on her face as she fell asleep.

**(With Erza)**

Erza had escaped Shô's card and defeated another one of Jellal's assassin's, Ikaruga. She was a formidable opponent who destroyed some of her armour sets, but she won regardless. Erza had left Shô and was currently running through the halls in her hakama, carrying a sword as she hurried to the top of the tower.

When she arrived she saw Jellal sitting on a throne, a chess game set up next to him. She noticed that the pieces were different, and looked like they represented people in the tower.

He moved a knight before standing up. "Don't tell me the game is over already." He sighed. "You find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?" She questioned.

They continued to talk, Erza only trying to waste time. "I will relish in my own death because I know that I'll be taking you down with me." Erza said, swiping her sword at him. He dodged, destroying a pillar behind him.

"You destroyed the very thing you worked so hard to complete? What's the point?" Erza said as she continued to swipe at him. "A pillar or two doesn't affect the outcome. They are just meaningless decorations." His voice was even as he dodged with ease.

"Yes, but even so, those decorations are only here because they spent all those years building them for you." She shouted. He sighed again. "Why must you find flaw in all my words? I didn't force them to work for me. They did it because they knew how important it was to me." He trapped her in a purple bubble that had odd decorations on it.

Jellal shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking back to his throne. "I thought you were stronger." He mumbled. Erza closed her eyes and thought back to her friends at Fairy Tail. A small smile formed on her face as she sliced through it. "I have cast aside all my fears. Of death, but most specifically, you!" She slashed at his back, knocking Jim to the ground.

He rolled over to face her. She stood over him, sword pointed at his throat in a silent threat. "What is your real goal here Jellal?" She questioned, holding him down. "I've been studying this tower ever since I left all those years ago. And your missing the most basic of things. Magic energy. You will never have enough power on your own, so why?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

You could gather all the names on the continent and you still wouldn't have enough. You can't do it on your own, do why do it?" Jellal sighed. "I have been possessed by the dark Mage Zeref. I wasn't able to save myself, and neither were my closest friends." Erza's sword wavered at his words.

She set her sword down and it vanished into her arsenal of weapons. "There is no reason for me to spill your blood with my hands. The blast will be here any second to destroy us both." She said, standing up and letting him go. "Let's enjoy our final moments together.

They hugged one another as the building started to shake.

**(In A Boat Outside The Tower) **

Gray, Juvia, Simon, Wally, Shô, Millianna, and Happy floated in the waters around the Tower of Heaven. The watched as a large ball of light hurled toward the tower. Juvia gasped. "Lucy-Sama and Natsu-San are still in the tower. And Simon-San too." Happy stared with worry written on his face.

"Please, you have to hurry. It right above you!" He shouted to the tower. Is eyes started to tear up. "Lushi, Natsu." Gray leaned forward in fear. "There not gonna make it!" He shouted.

The etherion hit the tower and a large Blas surge through the ocean, pushing them back and breaking the boat. Juvia held them up in a water sphere. The dust cleared and a crystal structure stood in the towers place.

"A crystal? Happy asked in confusion. Gray shook his head. "No, it a giant lacrima." He explained.

**(In the Tower)**

Lucy and Natsu were still running up the tower. They had ran into each other on the way up and pushed themselves to go faster when the tower turned into a giant lacrima. When they arrived, Erza was being sacked into a ball of something that looked like blue jello and Jellal was chanting a spell.

Natsu pulled Erza out of the ball. "There's no way I'm gonna let you touch Erza. She's important our Fairy Tail family." He pulled her away and lay her on the ground. Lucy had tackled Jellal to the ground and was punching him.

A sword flashed into her hand. She was suddenly very thankful that Erza had gotten her a requip belt. "This is the end Jellal. I won't let you live to cause Erza any more pain." She was held by the neck before she could do anything.

Jellal stood up and dusted himself of with one hand and held Lucy in the air with the other one. He snatched the sword out of her hand and gripped the handle. I don't have time for you. My goal is Erza." He stated, running the sword through her side. Lucy fell to the ground, grading at the sword. So coughed up some blood as she took it out of herself.

She tried, and failed, to stand up as she clutched her side. Natsu jumped over her, punching Jellal in the stomach before turning to her. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." She was lying and he obviously knew it. "I see that you took down Erza." She spat out more blood. "I'm glad that she isn't crying." She wheezed.

"I don't think you should be standing." He said, glancing over his shoulder to see Jellal staring at them with slight interest. Lucy ignored his concern and took of her jacket. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy picked up her bloody sword and summoned another one. "Okay. Let's get this over with before this falls apart and I bleed to death." She said, trying to walk past him. He stood in front her with a serious look on his face. Seeming to know where this was going, Lucy glared at him.

"Natsu, I swear. If you hit me, I will kill you." He shook his head. "You can't fight in this state." He saw her eyes go wide before her mouth opened in a pained gasp when he punched her in the stomach, just like her did Erza.

She fell to the ground and he sighed, turning around to face Jellal. The man shook his head at him. "Do you really take pleasure in striking down a defenceless friend?" He asked, a look of slight shook on his face. Natsu ground his teeth and clenched his fist.

"I had to do it. Lucy was hurt. She'd kill hers trying to help Erza. And Erza was crying. I can't stand to see either of them looking so weak. I don't want to see them like that, I've always looked up to them as strong warriors." He looked up and glared fiercely, flames covering his fist. "So in order for Erza to be herself when she wakes up I'm gonna kick you're ass!"

He ran forward, catching Jellal by surprise. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist! Fire Dragon Wing Attack! Fire Dragon Roar!" He sent an assault of attacks toward Jellal. He was sent crashing into a wall.

Jellal smirked deviously as he stood up, shedding his cloak. "A Dragon Slayer. Let's see how you fair against my darkness magic." He speeded away, attacking Natsu at a speed to fast to dodge.

"Enjoy the hits you got in, because you won't be getting anymore!" He kicked Natsu into the air, jumping up after him. "Grand Chariot!" Seven magic circles appeared in the sky. Light edited from them and they came together to shoot down at Natsu.

He landed face first on the ground, unmoving. Jellal hummed. "I'm surprised his body is still in one piece. That attack was equal to that of a falling meteor." He mused to himself, shifting his attention to the damage the did. He sighed. "I should hurry and get this done. The damage we caused is causing magical energy to leak. If anymore damage is done, the tower will be of no use to me."

He was just about to turn in Erza and Lucy's direction when the sound of pebbles skidding across the ground caught his attention. He turned to Natsu to see him throwing rocks in his direction.

"This is my secret attack." He mumbled, getting to his knees and lifting up hid arm. "You should know that us Fairy Tail mages are specialists at destroying things!" He grinned and punched the ground. "You imbecile! You're ruining my tower!" Jellal sneered at him. Natsu grinned, and the sound of drilling caught both their attention.

Lucy had had Virgo dig a hole straight through the center of the tower. She glared ferociously at them. If it were any other circumstance, Natsu surely would have run away in fear. She stood at taking out a long black whip. "There isn't anything else you can do, Jellal. I've destroyed your tower and you lost." She stated blankly.

Natsu grinned, punching his fists together. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy roles her eyes, walking over and laying down next to Erza. "You're on your own on this one. I'll help you when you can no longer stand to battle." She examined the moving red lines on Erza's body. "I've seen this spell on my travels. An easy fix." She smiled.

"I'll finish you in an instant. You'll regret getting up again." Jellal told Natsu as he got into a fighting stance. He launches multiple beams of light, which Natsu dodges. He was caught by surprise when Jellal sent a follow up attack. Natsu deflected the attack with a roar.

"Are you holding back? I guess you're too scared to damage your precious tower." He smirked. "I didn't even feel that last attack!" He taunted. With another burst of light, Natsu is sent back a few feet. "Don't get to cocky Dragon Slayer!" Jellal shouts on anger. Jumping up, Natsu sent two waves of flame out of his arms. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The attack wasn't aimed at Jellal, but at the tower. Jellal got even angrier when more of the tower was broken. "What you did is unforgivable!" Jellal shouted, taking a new stance. His arms crossed in an X above his head. A black sphere of darkness started to firm from all the shadows around them.

Erza had woken up after Lucy took off her bindings. When Jellal started to cast the spell, Erza jumped up and stood in front of him protectively. Noticing what Erza was trying to do, Lucy jumps up and stands behind her. "If we move now, we could still be able to evade the attack." She reasoned, placing a hand on Erza's shoulder.

The scarlet haired woman shook her head defiantly. "We both know that's not true." Erza whispered back to the blonde, turning to face Jellal. "Are you really going to kill me? Zeref's resurrection requires requires a sacrificial body, something you aren't going to have if you allow me to die." Jellal didn't even hesitate.

"That is true. The sacrificial body is required to be mage on par with the power of a Wizard Saint, but at this point, it doesn't make a difference with or without you because I'll blow all three of you to bits!" A sinister smirk was on his face, but Erza and Lucy still hadn't moved from in front of Natsu.

"Get out of the way!" Natsu shouted, but his words cane upon death ears as neither of them moved. "We're going to protect you." Erza said, casting a glance over her shoulder to look at him. "Altairis!" Jellal cast his spell and the darkness ball comes hurdle in toward them.

There was smoke as the attack hit, but it wasn't Erza or Lucy who got hurt. Simon jumped on front of the attack, and collapsed on the ground. Erza ran over to him. "I'm glad that I could be of some help." He coughs out. Erza shakes her head at him. "Don't speak any more!" She shouted. His eyes became glossy with unsteady tears.

"You've always been so gentle, Erza." He mumbles. As his eyes closed, he said one more thing: "I will always love you, Erza Scarlet." She cries on anguish as Simon's eyes shut, but the moment was ruined by Jellal.

"Simon's action is called 'dying in vain'." He starts to laugh. "How pathetic. Such things don't matter to me, because no one is leaving the tower alive." He continued.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouts as he punches Jellal on the face. He picks up some lacrima from the ground and starts to eat it. Lucy, Erza, and Jellal stared in utter shock at his actions. "You dumbass! You could kill yourself by consuming the lacrima's magic properties!" Lucy shouted at him. Natsu roars and slams his fist in the ground with such force, cracks and fissures started to appear.

Hepicks up more crystals and starts eating them. "Etherion is made up of more elements than just fire!" Erza reminds him. A this new piece of information, Natsu suddenly chokes. "You will be destroyed by your own simplicity." Jellal remarks with a shake of his head.

Natsu roars again and the image of a dragon made of flames forms behind him. Scales form on his cheeks, forearm, ribs, and back as he goes into Dragon Force. In rage, Natsu runs forward and knees Jellal in the face, followed by a swift punch to the stomach. "It because of you that my nakama are hurt!"

Natsu's punch breaks the part of the floor and they are sent a few floors down. The punch send Simons dead body falling into the ocean. Lucy jumps up and yanks Erza onto solid crystal before they both died.

"I made a promise to Simon that I would protect Erza and everybody else!" Natsu shouts as they fell. "Shut up!" Jellal says as he activates Meteor. He starts speeding to the top of the tower again.

Natsu uses a falling lacrima as leverage and jumps up, catching Jellal and punching him in the stomach. They both land on the top floor with a thud.

"I cannot be defeated. I will create a land of freedom. Zeref called to me softly through the pain and fear and asked me if I wanted freedom. I am the only one who can feel Zeref's presence! I am the chosen one, and with Zeref I will create a notion of true freedom!" Jellal shouts.

"You can't do that if your stealing other people's freedom!" Natsu retorts angrily. "The will to change the world is enough to turn the wheels of history!" Jellal replies jumps extremely high in the sky. He starts to write symbols in the air.

The magic seal for an Abyss Break appeared in the sky. "Do you plan on taking down the whole tower?" Erza shouts up to him. "In as little as five years, I'll be able to rebuild tower again and Zeref will just have to wait a little longer." Jellal replies.

The magic seal suddenly disappeared when Jellal felt the aftershock of his injuries. Natsu uses a fire boost on his feet to fly up and punch Jellal in the abdomen. "There is no true freedom for a man tied down by a ghost!" He declared. As the dust clears from the falling of a lacrima pillar, Jellal lay unconscious on the ground.

With a glance in each other's direction, Lucy and Erza recognize this ad the true power of a dragon. Lucy is the first to run over when Natsu suddenly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Erza on her heels. They pick up Natsu's body and start to try and make their way out of the tower.

They are both blown back when the magical energy from Etherion becomes to heavy for them to stand. Lucy was beside on her hands and knees panting because she landed on her injured side and it had started to bleed again. She slowly raised her head to see Erza standing in front of some jello Etherion.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouts when Erza forces her hand inside the Etherion. Erza looks back at the two of them with a saddened face. "This is the only way to stop Etherion!" Erza declares, pushing more of herself inside. Lucy watches, unable to stand and pull her out.

"We don't need to stop it! We just need to get away from the explosions!" Lucy tried to reason. Erza didn't listen, and Lucy felt her heart drop when the mage was almost completely consumed by the lacrima. Erza's last words didn't make her feel any better, either.

"I can't live without Fairy Tail. I can't imagine a world without all of you on it; that is how much all of you mean to me. If sacrificing myself can save all of you, then I have no regrets." She looked at Natsu, so had just gotten up. "I leave the others to you, Natsu. I will always be with you all." She shoved the rest of her body onto the Etherion.

** (In the Boat) **

The group watched as the Tower of Heaven started to explode. The magic of Etherion suddenly shot straight up into the air and disappeared, leaving nothing in its place. They were still force back buy the shock wave that it left.

After that, no one dared say anything a they silently drifted toward land. The group ended up on a the beach of the resort that they had originally been staying at. The bubble of water that Juvia carried them in burst, and the plopped down on the sand.

A few minutes later, the ground started to shake. Gray looked around wildly for the source. When he finally found what it was, he gawker in amazement. The other looked at what he was staring at and their jaws also dropped at what it was.

A gold dragon glistened in the moonlight as stood in the water. It was huge, larger then anything they'd ever seen. It had black decorations around itself that resembled stars, and it had black spikes along it's back. In short, it was beautiful.

Their eyes practically popped out of their socket when it flashed away in a gold light and Natsu stood in its place. In his arms was an unconscious Erza, who seemed to be waking up. Shô ran over, followed by Millianna, Wally, Gray, and Juvia.

As Juvia and Gray looked around, one question weighed heavily on thief minds. "Where's Lucy?" They asked at the same time as Shô and Wally asked their question. "Where's Simon?"

Not a second later did Aquarius emerge from the water. Wrapped around her was Lucy, barely conscious and struggling to hold on to her spirit. "What are you doing standing there like a bunch of idiots? Help her!" Aquarius glared at them. Gray ran over and took three blonde into his arms. "Finally. I have to get back to my boyfriend." The spirit grumbled.

**Thanks for Reading. Review. Follow. Favorite. **

**There was more, but I figured Five Thousand was enough. I don't own Fairy Tail. **


	10. Fighting For Them

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Gray asked. "Yeah. But he has been asleep for three days." Lucy responded. Gray snickered. "Who could blame him? The idiot did eat all that Ethernano, right?" He reasoned. Natsu snoring figure jolted up.

"Say that again and I'll smack ya!" He shouted before plopping back down and sleeping again. Gray's eyes bulged. "He woke up just to pick a fight with me!" He exclaimed in shock. Erza, who was sipping a cup of tea, laughed and smiled at her team.

That night, Erza was looking for her friends. She walked into their room and spotted Lucy writing at at a desk. "Lu, have you seen Shô, Wally, and Millianna anywhere?" She asked. The blonde shook her head. "I haven't seen them since this morning, why?" Erza paused for a second before she nodded.

Tell Natsu and Gray to get the fireworks ready and meet me on the beach." She said before turning on her heel and walking toward the door. At Erza's demand, Lucy almost fell out her chair. "What? What are you planning to do that needs fireworks?" She shouted at Erza's retreating form, putting extra emphasis on the word 'fireworks'.

The door slammed shut and Lucy sighed. "Why the hell could she possibly need fireworks?" She grumbled to herself, standing up and straightening her outfit. She jogged through the halls to Natsu and Gray's room. Lucy jogged the door know, but when it wouldn't budge, she broke it off. The door creaked open to reveal an arguing Gray and Natsu.

Walking in, she grabbed them by the ears and started dragging them to the door, ignoring their yelps of pain. "Will you two quite fooling around? Erza might get angry at you if your late showing up at the beach." She laughed evil when they jumped up, racing down the hall and shoving each other to get to the beach first.

Lucy was the last one to get there, stopping to see Erza in the armour she used to send off departing makes of the guild. In front of her where Shô, Millianna, an Wally, all of them stood in front of a small boat and we're crying.

As Lucy stepped up behind Erza, she could here a shaky declaration. "Let the Fairy Tail Farewell begin!" She raised her spear in the air. Natsu shot three bursts of fire out of his mouth. They flew up into the air and exploded into three bursts of fire, creating the illusion of fireworks.

Gray went next, slamming his hands together in his signature stance. Crystals were sent into the air, falling to the ground as if they were snow. Lucy smiled her arm above her head in a circular motion, creating shimmering golden lights. A stream of stardust soared through the air and with a loud 'Pop!', it explored into the Fairy Tail emblem.

Wally pushed the boat of, and the group of friends waved and said their goodbyes in tearful shouts to the group of destructive people.

**(The Next Day)**

The Fairy Tail mages approached the new guild hall in fascination. "Hey! We're back!" They shouted as they kicked the doors in. People welcomed them with warm greetings "Hey guys!" Levy waved them over to her. "What's up, McGarden?" Lucy greeted.

"Glad you finished the guild." Gray commented looking around. Levy nodded enthusiastically. "We even have a bar behind the pool," Levy started. "I don't like it," Natsu grumbled. "Isn't that a bit much?" The blonde mumbled.

"And there's a game game room downstairs!" Levy continued. "Why is it so big?" Lucy questioned. "I don't like it." Natsu repeated. Master Makarov walked up to them. "I want you kids to meet our newest member!" He cheered.

Juvia smiled at them. "Juvia can't wait to start working with you!" She laughed. Lucy grinned. "Nice to see you made it in Juvia." She chuckled. Juvia jumped her, tackleing the blonde in a hug. "Juvia is so happy that big sister Lucy-Sama is here!" She shouted in glee.

Lucy tried to shove her of but the woman wouldn't budge. "What the hell! I thought you liked Gray! There is no need to smother your big sister!" The blonde exclaimed. Juvia melted at the mention of her crush on Gray. Lucy took the opportunity to slip away from the obsessive Water Woman.

"There is one more member I want you to meet," Makarov continued. He pointed to another mage, a black haired man. "Gajeel Redfox!" The Dragon slayer turned at his name. The group had a stare down for a short time before Team Natsu voiced their opinions.

"No way!" Gray shouted. "How could you let that freak join the guild?" Natsu questioned. Lucy shrugged. "I'm cool with it. Well, as long as he understands that I'll kick his ass if tries something." Lucy muttered darkly. At her words, Gajeel snapped his head around and looked away.

Erza turned to Makarov. "Why did you let the person that destroyed our guild hall join the guild?" She questioned in confusion. Makarov shook his head. "As the guild master, it is my job to help those who have lost their way. Give him a chance, I'm sure he'll turn out to be nice. Hopefully." He mumbled the last word.

Levy was hiding behind a table, shaking slightly. "She looked at Team Natsu." Come on guys. Just give him a chance." Lucy sweat dropped. "You say that, but you're hiding behind a table." She muttered.

Natsu marched up to Gajeel's table and slammed his hand on it. "There's no way I'm working with you." He glared at the man. Gajeel turned to glare back. "Who said you had to work with me? I'm just here because times are tough and I need money. I'm not here to make friends." At this, the two got into an argument.

"Those two are acting more like dogs than Dragon Slayers." Macao commented with a snickered. Happy sat on the table chewing on a fish. "Aye! Better get the muzzles ready just in case." The cat agreed. The lights suddenly dimmed. The the curtains on the stage opened and a spotlight centered on Mira, who sat holding a guitar.

"Hello Minna!" She smiled and everyone cheered. "Today I'm going to sing a song for you!" After more cheers, she started to sing.

When she finished her song, everyone cheered again and the curtains closed. "I wonder who's going next." People muttered. When the curtain opened, everybody blanched in shock. "Gajeel!" They shouted as they face planted. He started singing something about 'Shooby-Do-Bop', and most people screamed and covered their ears.

Some people cheered, saying that his music was amazing and he should keep rocking. When Natsu shouted that Gajeel was terrible and that his ears were bleeding, Gajeel jumped of the stage and punched him in the face. Natsu and Gajeel started to fight.

"Nobody wants to her about your shoo be do pop!" Natsu shouted, punching Gajeel. "It's shooby-do-bop, you idiot!" Gajeel kicked him back. This caused everyone to start fighting. A guild brawl soon broke out, but a third of the people ran away when an angry Erza and Lucy joined the fight.

**(A Few Hours Later) **

Lucy walked into her room, looking around to make sure no one was in it. "Is it odd that I have a habit of checking my room for creeps?" She asked Plue, her snowman spirit. He wobbled in response. She smiled. "Let's go take a bath, Plue." He nodded his head in agreement.

Thirty minutes later, Lucy stepped out of the bath with a small sigh. She had in her regular pyjamas; a red tank top and black short shorts. She sat on her bed, the lumps baking her uncomfortable. With another sigh, she turned and yanked on Happy's tail. "Hey, that hurts. Lucy is so mean!" He whined sleepily.

She set him down on her lap. "What are you two nimrods doing on my bed? There are other beds in the house that you can sleep on."She asked, even though she already knew the answer. "Your beds the most comfortable." He purred out as she ran her fingers through is fur.

"Whatever. Is there a reason that you two came here?" She stared down at him questioningly. He jumped up pulling a sheet of paper out of his bag. "Well, I know you need money to buy more gate keys, so figured this would help." He handed her the paper.

It was a flier. The words 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest' were spelled out across the top in fancy letters. Lucy stated at him. "How is a stupid contest supposed to help me get money?" She glared at him. Happy pulled out a fish and started to munch on it. "On the bottom." His words were muffled because if the fish in his mouth.

Her eyes search over the paper and she grinned. "500,000 jewels, huh?" She smirked. "I can't wait to enter!" Happy shook his head. "I though the contest was stupid." He quoted, teasing her. Lucy pulled out a fish from nowhere. "Would you like a fish Happy?" She smiled innocently at him. "She's starting to lose her mind. "After that, Happy was smashed into a wall.

**(The Day of the Harvest Festival) **

"So much food." Natsu mumbled, struggling to walk to a food stand. "Must eat everything in site." He continued. "You shouldn't be walking around idiot!" Lucy shouted at him. "He'll be fine after he eats. Trust me." Gray said with a shake of his head.

"It's nice to see you guys around." Gray turned his head to see a man with hair that was sticking up in a single direction. He smiled. "Hey, when did you get back on town?" At Juvia's confused face, Gray elaborated. "Juvia, this is Warren. He's always gone on missions, so we don't see him a lot."

Lucy suddenly seemed to be pondering something. "What is it big sister?" Juvia asked. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," She whispered. Realization dawned on her face. "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My spending money!" She shouted, running in the direction of the guild.

"Contest? If big sister is doing it, Juvia wants to, too!" She declared, determination set on her face. "So I guess your participating too, then?" Gray sweat dropped.

Lucy stood behind stood the curtains of the stage. Max was the announcer, and he was getting everyone riled up. "The long wait is finally over!Welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail contest! I'm Max, sand wizard extraordinaire and your host for this parent! For our first contestant, we have the lovely lady who stolen hearts all across the country; MiraJane Strauss!" Max announced. Mira appeared on stage with usual, award-winning smile.

"Today I'm going to show you some of my Transformation Magic!" Everyone cheered, hearts dancing in their eyes. "This is my Happy face!" She declared. The men screamed when her face changed to Happy's. They shouted even more when she changed her face to Gajeel's.

Said mages eyes bulged. "Hey! That's my beautiful face!" He shouted. Lucy smirked. "I guess that's one less competitor for me." She laughed deviously. Erza's head poked up under hers, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I will have to agree."

Lucy stared at her in mild surprise." You're participating too?" She asked. Erza nodded her head. "I need money for new armour. Are you getting the money so you can buy new keys?" Lucy snorted at her response. "Why don't you just go on an S-Class mission? Those pay a lot." The blonde questioned.

"I could say the same to you." They smirked at each other and sparks flew as they glared one another down. Before they resorted to fighting, Max called on the seventh contestant. "That's my cue!" Erza said as she flipped to center stage.

The crowd cheered loudly and Erza smirked. "Watch closely, because this is a requip you don't see everyday!" She exclaimed. Pink swirls surrounded her figure and she started to glow.

Lucy watched as Erza requiped into a new outfit. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she was wearing a dress similar to that of a maids, only it was gothic. She gasped. "Gothic-loli! I can't believe she would try this hard to win. I am so going to outdo her." Lucy said, hands balling into fists around the curtain.

As Erza left the stage, Max called for contestant number eight. "Lucy Hea—" He didn't get to finish, as Lucy walked on stage and slapped him on the back. "Say my last name, I dare you." Her silent threat hung in the air as she glared at him. Most people whisked. "When did she come back? She sure did get hotter." They whispered amongst themselves.

Lucy sighed. Today was one of the days she decided to where a skirt. It went down to her knees and she wasn't wearing shoes. She was wearing a red bikini top and a new leather jacket with the Fairy Tail emblem on the back in red. They ogled the amount of skin she was showing.

The blonde crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing up her cleavage. "I'm going to show you something I learned on my travels. It's called spirit fusion." She stopped when a new voice interested her.

"Now introducing contestant number eight, Evergreen! The contest is over, because I am the winner." A woman with a fan over her mouth declared. Lucy glanced back at her. "Wait your turn, Evergreen." Lucy snarled at the woman.

In the crowd, Gray gasped. "If Evergreen is here, then Laxus must be here too." He mumbled. His head snapped up to look at Lucy. "Lucy! Don't look in her eyes!" He shouted. But it was already to late. Evergreen had tricked Lucy into looking into her eyes.

The blonde turned a surprised face to Gray before she was turned to stone. "What do you think your doing Evergreen? This isn't funny, turn her back this instant!" Makarov shouted. Evergreen smirked, putting her fan back to her side. "On the contrary, Master. Things are just getting started."

The curtains opened to reveal all the contestants were turned to stone. Disapproving shouts were heard from the males." Don't be a fool. Return them to normal this instant!" He scowled. A bolt of lighting crackled next to Evergreen, and a it disappeared to show Laxus.

"Well,looks like all your fans decided to head home." He said with an arrogant smirk. "Pity because the party's about to start!" He declared. "I should've known." Makarov whispered to himself. Gray turned his head to see a green haired man leaning on a support beam. "Freed." He looked to the other side, where a man in a striped custom and wooden dolls floating around him sat. "Bigelow, too?"

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Laxus grinned. Makarov stepped forward. "Turn them back or else." Laxus shook his head. A bolt of lighting flashed and landed next to Lucy's stone form. "If you want these ladies to participate in the parade, then I suggest you listen up." The guild master scowled.

I am not amused Laxus! This game has gone too far." He stated. Laxus rested his hand on Lucy's head. "Who said this was a game? I'm being serious. We will have an all out battle royal. The four of us against all of you. The rules are simple. The last one standing wins."

Natsu grinned. "That's not such a bad idea!" He shouted. Laxus nodded. "If anything, you've got the right spirit." He acknowledged. Natsu punched his fists together. "Now fight me!" Warren sweat dropped. "the last time you two fought, you got your ass handed to you." Natsu laughed. "I was just a kid back then! Now I'm stronger!" Warren blanched. "It was last year!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and since then I've become a man!" He ran towards Laxus. As he jumped on the air, he was hit by a lightning bolt. The pink haired Pyro was knocked out immediately.

Evergreen held up three fingers. "You have three hours and no more. Obviously, you will have to defeat us to get the girls back." She smirked. Makarov started to grow. "I am through with this foolish game! I will finish this myself!" He declared.

A bright light came from the stage, causing everyone to shield their eyes. "The entire town will be your battle field! When you find us, the battle starts." The light disappeared and the Thunder Legion was gone.

The men rushed out of the guild in fury. "Let's save our girls!" They shouted. Makarov clenched his fists. "That stupid brat!" He ran toward the doors. "I'll teach that stupid boy a lesson with my own two hands if I have to!" The old man smashed into an invisible wall.

Gray turned around. "What is it old man?" He grumbled. Makarov banged on the barrier. "There's an invisible wall." He explained. Gray walked forward. "Quite messing around. We gotta go." He pulled on the old man's head. "What's that up there?" He asked, dropping Makarov to the ground and pointing to some purple runes.

"There're magic runes. Must be Freed's doing. Whoever is in the ruins must follow the rules on order to leave." He explained. "Any idea what they say?" Gray asked. "It reads: 'Anyone who is a stone statue or over the age of eighty my not pass.' That Freed! A dirty trick." Makarov sighed.

Gray's face turned dark. "I guess that we're just going to have to do this without you. Even though Laxus is your grandson, I won't go easy on him. I'm gonna take him down." He said before running off.

Makarov stared grimly at his feet. "I don't know of we will be able to win like this. There's no one who can defeat the Thunder Legion. Maybe Natsu, but he's unconscious. Lucy and Erza are the only S-Class makes present, but they are turned to stone. It's hopeless."

His eyes trailed to Reedus, who was hiding behind a pole. "I see you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be searching with the others?" He questioned. Reedus stepped forward slightly. "I'm afraid Laxus will hurt me." He said. Makarov sighed.

"Alright. Go to the Easy Woods. Porlyusica might have a spell that can fix the girls." Reedus nodded and ran off, making a horse-drawn carriage so he could move faster.

Natsu bounced up. "Hey! Where'd Laxus go? Actually, where'd everyone go?" He shouted in confusion. "Natsu. That's it! I need you to go find Laxus and defeat him!" Makarov exclaimed pointing to the door. "Yeah, okay!" He jumped up and ran toward the door.

Makarov paled when Natsu slammed into the rune barrier. "Don't tell me your over eighty!" He exclaimed. Natsu gasped. "What! I'm over eighty and nobody told me?"

**(With the Boys)**

"Found any trace of them?" Alzack asked one of the four men around them. They shook their heads. The group continued to run through the town in search of Laxus and his team.

They stopped when purple runes enclosed around them. Looking up, they strained to read the writing. "'Only the winner may move on'." Alzack read aloud. "What!" His colleagues exclaimed in surprise. All their faces turned serious when Alzack pulled out his magical gun.

If this is what it takes to free Bisca, then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He apologized, bringing up his pistol. "What are you talking about, Alzack? Are you really gonna fight us?" One of them asked, getting into a fighting stance himself.

Before any more time could be waisted, a magic circle appeared in front of the hand gun. Alzack shot four rounds rapidly, moving the gun with every shot. His guild makes went down, and he turned on his heel.

"Don't worry, Bisca. I'll save you." He said to himself as he continued to run through the town.

**(Back at the guild) **

Natsu stopped banging his head against the ruin barrier and looked up at the words that had appeared. "Hey look! What's it say?" He exclaimed, pointing at the words. Makarov furrowed his brow as he read it in his head first. Looking at Natsu's confused face, he read it aloud.

"It reads: The battle of Fairy Tail. Alzack versus four others; the winner is Alzack." They waited a few minutes until more words popped up. Makarov kept reading. "Laki versus four others; the winner is Laki. Vijiteer versus Nab; battle in progress. Remaining contestants: 42."

Natsu screened in fury, banging his head on the barrier a few more times before he stopped. "This is so stupid!" He slammed his fist into a nearby table. With a short sigh Makarov turned his old, dreary eyes onto the boy. "Glad to see you've got some common sense." He said. Happy floated next to him, nodding in agreement.

"It's just not fair! Everyone's fighting out there and I don't get to participate! I wanna fight too!" He continued, causing Makarov and Happy to blanch at his idiocy. A vain throbbed on Makarov's face.

"You fool! More than half the guild has wooed itself out! They should be trying to fund Laxus, not fighting amongst themselves. This isn't the time you and your nonsense." He shouted, shaking an aggravated fist at Natsu.

A thought protection appeared in between Natsu and Makarov. "Looks like I win this." Laxus' said, the same arrogant smirk plastered on his face. With Titania and Blondie out of commission, and Natsu stuck here with you, you've got no one left to defeat us." He smirked. "Bastered! Quit hiding and fight me!" Natsu lunged, only to land face first on the floor as he passed through the man.

Happy shook his head at his partner before looking to Laxus. "That's not true! Gray is just as strong as Natsu is." He proclaimed. Natsu jumped up. "No way! I'm way stronger than that stupid stripper!" He protested. Happy munched on his fish. "Your obviously in denial." He said through the fish he drawled on.

There was a small 'beep' as new words were shown. Laxus smirked. "Looks like Gray won't be able to help. So much for him stopping me." At this, Makarov whipped his head to see what he was talking about. "Bixlow versus Gray; the winner is Bixlow." He read.

Makarov looked up at his grandson. "What is the meaning of this? What is your gaol?" He asked sullenly. "I'm just trying to make the festival interesting." He told. The old man's shoulders slumped slightly. "I give up. You can stop this now. You win." He said after a brief pause.

Laxus' smirk widened. "You give up? That's great. Announce that you will hand over your position as Master of Fairy Tail to me. Announce it over the guild's loudspeaker so that all of Magnolia can hear." He laughed. Makarov scowled. "I figured it would be something like this." He said grimly.

With a laugh, Laxus' body started to fade. "You've only got two hours and five minutes. What's more important to you; you're children or your title?" He asked before he was completely gone. Makarov exhaled heavily. "We can't win this. If only..." He glanced toward the frozen females and Natsu before shaking his head.

"Hey! I think I just had an idea." He said,rubbing his head as if it hurt. "We could get Gajeel to do it!" Happy shook his head. "He disappeared after you guy's stopped fighting." He declared, shooting down Natsu's idea in an instant. Natsu visibly deflated.

There was a sudden rustle behind the bar. Gajeel spike black hair and pierced face popped up. Makarov's eyes bulged. "You've been here the whole time?" He shouted in shock. "And he's eating the silverware!" Happy added, noticing the assortment of forks and knives sticking out the man's mouth.

Gajeel nodded. "Will you help us?"Makarov asked. With a shrug, Gajeel hopped over the bar and started walking toward the doors. "Yeah, I'll help. But I ain't doing it for you, I'm doing it cause I'm bored." He reported defensively.

Makarov grinned happily, but it slowly faded into a flabbergasted face when Gajeel simply walked into the barrier. He made fist with his hand and punched weakly at the ruins. "What the hell?" The words were barley understandable, as his face was still pressed against the incisive wall.

It was silent for a moment. "Don't tell me your over eighty too!" Natsu gasped. Gajeel eye twitched and he turned around to yell at his fellow dragon slayer. "Do I look eighty to you?" He shouted, punching him in the face.

Makarov's sobs of despair could be heard throughout the area as Natsu and Gajeel got into a fight, destroying most of the guild.

**(And Then) **

Reedus glanced over his shoulder at the brick wall, knowing that he was cornered. Freed stood in front of him with his sword in one hand. "Did you really think you'd out run me?" He shook his head in disapproval. "Hey!" A woman's voice intruded on their 'talk'.

Freed turned to see Lucy, dressed in a maids outfit and holding a whip. "I thought that you were turned to stone." He said in mold shock, though his face was still impassive. She grinned. "Any person would know that you can't keep a good man, I mean woman down!" She continued to talk, stumbling over her words and her voice fading in and out.

Aware that she was a fake, Freed turned back to Reedus. He was struggling to loft himself over the wall. Reedus fell back to the ground when he noticed that Freed was now staring at him. "I am aware that your magic allows you to bring your drawings to life. Such a simple trick cannot fool me." He said slicing him once with the sword.

The fake Lucy disappeared as Reedus was knocked unconscious. With a shake of his head, Freed moved on to different targets.

**(Fairy Tail Guild Hall) **

The boys turned to the space between the doors when more words showed up. "Reedus versus Freed; the winner is Freed. Remaining challengers: Two." Makarov read with a sigh as he finished. As he thought over his last sentence, his eyes traveled toward the teenagers standing next to him.

"Don't tell me," He mumbled. "You're the remains two?" He shouted, pulling at what little amount of hair was on his head. Natsu sighed. "Well, I guess I have no choice." He grumbled. "What are you talking about brat?" Makarov's brow furrowed. Natsu looked back at him as he walked toward the stage.

"I'm going to melt the stone of of Erza. It's sucks because I really wanted to outdo her this time." He grumbled, taking Erza's body and placing it on the floor. He set his hand on fire. "You idiot! She's not covered in stone, she is stone!" Makarov shouted.

The pyro shrugged. "There only one way to find out." He brought his hand to her face. It hadn't even been five seconds before a cracked appeared on Erza's forehead. The boys went into panic mode.

"Oh no! Happy, get the glue!" Natsu shouted. "That's not going to work! We have to use my iron and your fire to weld her back together!" Gajeel protested. Makarov was in the background, his soul flying out of his mouth. The cracks grew until it covered the majority of her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Natsu repeated, crying rivers and slamming his head on the floor in attempted apology. The group stopped freaking out when the stone shattered, leaving a confused requip mage. "I feel hot." She mumbled, her face shifting into a look of irritation.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She questioned Natsu. She didn't wait for an explanation or answer as she punched his face into the ground. "Erza, I'm glad that your okay. Do you know what's going on?" Makarov asked after he recovered. She nodded. "I could here everything that was going on."

"Do you have any idea why it wore off faster on you than the others?" Makarov continued. Erza seemed to ponder the questioned for a moment before she trace a hand over her right eye. "If I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my artificial right eye."

Makarov nodded in understanding." Anyway, I'm going to see about fighting Evergreen. I'm sure I could get her to release the girls." She started towards the doors. The boys followed and out of the corner of their eyes, they saw the number change from three to four.

"Whose the fourth person? The other girls are still stone, so there shouldn't be anyone else." Natsu scratched the back of his neck in confusion. Erza smirked. "Aren't you forgetting about someone? A certain S-Class mage who is always out on missions perhaps?"

Makarov grinned. "Mystogen always knows how to make an entrance. And right on time, too." He laughed, and Natsu grinned in understanding of who they were talking about. Gajeel's eye twitched. "Would someone mind cueing me in on who the hell we're talking about?" He snapped.

Erza turned to him. "Mystogen is one of the other S-Class mage of ours guild. He only comes in to get missions, and even then, he puts everyone to sleep with a spell so no one will see his face. The only people who have are Laxus, Master, and Lucy." She explained.

She looked up at how much time was left. "I'd better get going; there is only an hour and twenty minutes left." She said walking out the gates and breaking into a sprint.

Erza jogged through the town, occasionally assuring townsfolk that the reason that the mage were fighting and breaking things was because they were exited for the festival. As she kept running, she suddenly stopped. She jumped just in time to dodge multiple daggers.

"Your reflexes are impeccable. I'm surprised that you sensed me." Evergreen's voice rang through her ears. Erza looked up at a nearby building. On the roof was Evergreen, smirking down at her as if she knew that the redhead would lose. "Evergreen." Erza said with a half-hearted sigh.

"Well, at least you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down." Evergreen flew down and threw gold dust over Erza. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" She chanted. The desk blew up, creating a large explosion. Erza jumps up and requips two swords, avoiding Evergreen's attack and attempting to slice at the woman.

Though her aim was Evergreen, Erza missed and slashed a nearby water tower She land's on the roof of a building. Evergreen floated above her, the same cocky look on her face. "If I defeat you, then my friends will be turned back to normal." Erza States matter-of-factly.

Evergreen simply smirked. "Do you really think you can do that?" She asks, pushing down her glasses to reveal her glowing eyes. Erza closed her left eye. "That won't work anymore. Not on me at least." She opened her eye when Evergreen put her glasses back on. In Evergreen's moment of shock, Erza jumps up and tries to slice her again.

Evergreen had only just managed to dodge and Erza dropped back to the ground, unable to defy gravity. "I didn't realize that you had an artificial eye. I guess that I'll just need to use a different spell to defeat you." She spread her arms out wide. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Gold bullets shot out of her body and head toward Erza.

Erza Dodge some, but used her swords to deflect any that she couldn't dodge. Erza jumps up toward Evergreen. The brunette flew away from Erza, still shooting bullets at her. "Too slow!" She taunted, flying farther away. Erza jumps on the roofs of several building to chase after her.

Evergreen stops and turns to face Erza, who was now on another roof under her. "I'm impressed that you can dodge all my bullets, but can you handle twice as much?" Evergreen asks as she doubles the output of bullets.

Erza continues to slash at the bullets, but is unable to avoid some nicking at her thigh and shoulder. At this, Evergreen laughs. "You don't deserve the title of Titania! The now belongs to me!" She laughed. Erza narrows her eyes and jumps up.

She requips swords on her feet in place of her shoes and pushes forward toward Evergreen. She shoots the swords on her feet toward Evergreen, and they land on the fabric of cloth on her shoulder.

Evergreen flies back from the momentum and I'd pinned to a brick wall. Erza land's on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Even someone like you is still a member of Fairy Tail. If you to call yourself Titania, then by all means, go ahead. I don't even know who gave me that nickname." She admitted.

"If you release all of the contestants, I will not harm you." She continued. Evergreen smirks. "How naive. My Stone eyes have one more power: remote control."She starts to laugh. "Now, if you don't strip naked and bow to me, I will turn all those stone statues into dust!" She laughed harder when Erza nodded and her body began to glow, seemingly complying.

Instead of being naked Erza requips to her Heaven's Wheel armour. She summons several weapons pointed straight at Evergreen. "If you really do value winning over your life, then in taking your soul, I will avenge the death of my comrades." She says, a dangerous look crossing her face.

Evergreen starts sweating bullets. A scream ripped through the air, but it was UT short when Erza punched her in the face. "If you're going to bluff, do it right." She said bluntly. Evergreen nodded. "Okay. You win." Evergreen said, but it was muffled by the fist that was still in her face.

**(At Fairy Tail) **

"Huh?" Lucy said stupidly as the stone shattered. Makarov cheered. "She did it. You girls are okay." Lucy gasps. "What? Is the contest over? Did I lose to Erza? I'm gonna kill her!" She started to chase after and beat up Natsu. "Hey! I'm not Erza!" He shouted s he ran for his life.

"Obviously! You're just my practice dummy. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She promised. "Last time you said that, Nab ended up with three fractured ribs, a broken wrist, and broken nose!" He exclaimed. "But that was my easy!" She retaliated. The group laughed as Natsu and Lucy continued to argue until Natsu end up unconscious on the floor for refusing.

She turned to look at the group and they laughed when her eyes landed on Green. "Gajeel! My main man! Hey would you mind if—" She was cut off b Gajeel. "No way in hell demon." He said over his shoulder as he speed walked away.

**Thanks For Reading. Review. Follow. Favorite. I Don't Own Fairy Tail. **

**Posted A New Story. Sorry About The Ending, I Couldn't Really Find The Right Place to Stop With This Chapter. **


End file.
